Scars
by Ketsui Tasogare
Summary: "Sometimes I wish I could just forget what happened, but you…those scars are a constant reminder of what I put you through" his voice was trembling as he spoke She looked back at him with teary eyes then unbuttoned her shirt "Neji look at me…"
1. Chapter 1

Scars

"Sometimes I wish I could just forget what happened, but you…those scars are a constant reminder of what I put you through" his voice was trembling as he spoke

She looked back at him with teary eyes then unbuttoned her shirt "Neji look at me…"

Disclaimer: None of the characters from Naruto belong to me

* * *

 **Nejiten forever! Here's a new story for my favourite pairing...enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Prologue

She sat up slowly, a sharp pain shot through her left shoulder as she looked around the room. Taking in her surroundings she noticed that she was in a hospital judging by the smell of disinfectant and all the tubes that were connecting her to a machine by her bed.

Tenten held out her arms and observed herself-two large bruises on her right arm and bandages around her right wrist, head and over her left collar bone. Her body felt extremely heavy and the slightest movements sent waves of pain through her body. Even forming her hand into a fist hurt.

"You shouldn't be moving around yet" a voice she'd only just noticed spoke up

She looked to her side to see Sasuke Uchiha sitting in the chair by her bed "How're you feeling?" his face looked neutral but she could tell he was incredibly concerned, that he was holding back

"Everything hurts but otherwise I guess I'm fine" but the concern never left his face "How long was I out?" she asked genuinely curious

"About four hours since you came out of surgery"

"Surgery?"

"I guess your head is still a little foggy" he concluded "I'm glad you're okay" he put his hand over hers, it was warm and suddenly tears had left her eyes and she had no idea why.

She didn't exactly remember the details of the situation that landed her in the hospital but somewhere deep inside she knew that the situation could've turned out differently, that Sasuke could've instead been saying _'I miss you'_ and because of that overwhelming feeling she couldn't let go of; she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could and he did the same.

"I'm glad I could see you here" she said her voice breaking and she knew he was in tears too "I'm glad I'm okay too"

* * *

 **I'm back! Here to deliver another Nejiten fic because they're just my favourite. This is definitely going to be a long story-and by long I mean more than ten chapters because for some reason I could never pass ten so now I'm gonna try to do that- could be eleven chapters or could be forty chapters, who knows because I certainly don't hahaha...anyways let me know what you think-**

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: How it all Began

 **Here's the next chapter, enjoy...**

 **Naruto still doesn't belong to me**

* * *

Ino sat at her desk in her bedroom finishing off an outfit she'd just designed when a knock at her door broke her from her thoughts.

"Working on new designs again Ino?" said Tenten as she walked into the room

"Yes and actually I just finished" she said proudly holding up the new blazer shed just made

It was a bright red blazer with silk interior and silver buttons.

"And have you decided which of our two models is going to wear it?" Tenten asked taking a closer look at it

"I was thinking Sasuke because the red would contrast nicely with his dark hair and eyes"

"Good choice" she said then chuckled

"What is it?" Ino asked

"It's just…did you think we'd ever make it this far?" she said as she sat on Ino's bed "I mean this online clothing catalogue was something we started back in high school and I don't think we intended it to get this famous" Tenten said placing the blazer down carefully

"Well I mean of course we didn't neither of us could've seen this coming. It started in my backyard with you as the photographer and I'd made the outfits and don't even get me started on the trouble it was getting Neji and Sasuke on board"

"Why are you complaining? I'm the one that had to convince them to do it" she said remembering that day a long time ago

* * *

 _It was Friday mid-morning break time when Ino had told her friends her idea…_

" _You made a clothing collection?" asked Hinata before taking a drink from her coffee_

" _Yeah, over the holidays I made a few outfits and I want you guys to model them for me and Tenten to be the photographer seeing that you're the only one with a camera and actually went to photography classes"_

" _Sounds like fun" Sakura agreed "So when's this photoshoot happening?"_

" _I was thinking today after school we all go to my place and set up in the backyard. So are you all in?" she asked with hopeful eyes_

 _All her friends had agreed and shortly after the bell rang meaning that they had to return to class. Just as Tenten was about head to her next class Ino held her back_

" _I need a favour Tenten"_

" _What is it?" she asked weary of what Ino would say_

" _Well the thing is I didn't just make outfits for girls but for guys too"_

" _Okay…"_

" _And out of me, Hinata and Sakura you're the closest to Neji and Sasuke" she said suggestively_

" _Don't tell me…" she'd put the pieces together before Ino had even finished her explanation "No ways Ino"_

" _Oh c'mon Tenten if anyone can get them to agree to model my outfits it's you"_

" _You make it sound so easy; this is Neji and Sasuke we're talking about. The two most stubborn guys I know" she knew this from personal experience_

" _Who are the two most stubborn guys you know?" came a voice from behind her_

" _Speak of the devils…" she said under her breath "Ino has a favour to ask you guys"_

" _No I don't but you do, see you later with the good news Tenten" and before Tenten could even get a word of protest in she'd left her by herself_

 _Tenten sighed_

" _Unbelievable" she turned to address her two closest guy friends Neji and Sasuke "Okay so here's the thing…" she started although the blank expressions on their faces didn't give her much hope "Ino designed some new outfits and she wants to see what they look like on people as opposed to mannequins so she was hoping to get some guys to try them on"_

" _And let me guess she wants those guys to be us?" Sasuke responded_

" _Exactly" she said waiting to hear their answer_

 _The two guys looked at each other then back at Tenten who had a pleading look in her eyes_

" _No" they said simultaneously_

" _Oh c'mon guys please, just this once. It won't even take long; you'll wear the outfits, I'll take the pictures and before you know it we'll be done"_

" _Why does it have to be us?" Neji asked_

" _Well I mean, you two would look great in her clothes not to mention you both have armies of fangirls so doing this will get a lot of attention which would be great for Ino"_

" _You know she won't let this go until we agree right?" Neji said looking directly at Sasuke and forgetting that there was another person with them_

" _You're not actually considering this…are you? Do you want anymore fangirls stalking us?"_

" _Of course not but-_

" _Hey-if you two are done stroking your ego's, can you stop talking about me like I'm not here?" Tenten spoke up_

 _They both sighed_

" _Fine we'll do it" Sasuke answered_

 _After the conversation the trio finally headed to class after realising that they'd been talking in the hallway for the past ten minutes making incredibly late for their next lesson._

 _Xxx_

 _The school day had finally ended and the group of friends were currently at Ino's house getting ready for the photoshoot._

" _Man Ino I know we've been here a lot but your house always looks bigger than the last time we were here" Sakura commented as they walked up the marble staircase to Ino's bedroom_

 _Ino definitely lived in a luxurious house-her mother was an attorney and her father owned his own company. The result of their income was a double story mansion on a large property. The girls walked into her white and purple bedroom with a four poster bed, walk-in closet and a design and sewing area on an upper level of her room. All the outfits for her friends were laid out on the bed with their names on them._

" _Alright I'll leave you guys to get dressed while I go help Tenten set up"_

 _Tenten was in the back gardens in front of the large stone fountain taking a few test shots and checking the lighting. Once Ino had joined her they started talking about how the shoot would go when two more people arrived._

" _You finally arrived, I was starting to think you two would bail" Ino spoke up as she carried working on the set_

" _Bailing was definitely an option but I know you'd never let us hear the end of it so here we are" the two guys followed Tenten who'd shown them to the room they were to change in. And just as Tenten left there was a certain way Neji had looked at her-he could've sworn a smile was on his lips and Sasuke had noticed it._

" _You really need to be more subtle" Sasuke said while unbuttoning his shirt_

" _What are you talking about?" Neji glanced over at him_

" _If you're not going to tell her that you like her, you should at least look like you don't either so you don't give yourself away"_

" _Are you still on about that?" he rolled his eyes_

" _I'll stop bringing it up when you stop denying that you like her" Sasuke smirked for he knew he was getting on Neji's nerves_

" _There's nothing to deny, we're just friends" he said and tried to sound convincing but Sasuke didn't believe a word of it_

 _As much as they wouldn't admit it, the two of them knew a lot about each other. They were close friends who could tell if the other one was lying or if the other was bothered by something. And although they were unorthodox friends in how they interacted with each other which was usually condescending and sarcastic, underneath all that was genuine concern. But of course the both of them having the large egos and buckets of pride would never admit to any of this._

 _A while later the two guys walked to the backyard again to find Tenten already taking photos of Hinata and Sakura in their outfits Ino made for them. She was completely in her element as she moved around with the camera, getting the best angles and poses from her friends-Tenten was a natural born photographer. Sakura wore a long flowing bright red asymmetrical dress with a slit on the left side with gold gladiator sandals and matching gold lipstick. Ino used one of the fans from the house to create wind that would show off the fluidity of the dress. She was positioned in front of the red rose bush so the pictures looked like she was a flower blowing in the wind. Hinata wore a two colour no sleeve dress. The bodice of the dress was black with a plunging V neckline and the A-line skirt was piercing blue. Her hair was in a slick ponytail and she was positioned in front of the fountain with jets of water shooting up from behind her. Tenten managed to capture the perfect shot of the jets behind her while the spray of water created a rainbow effect in front of her. Both pictures were breath taking._

 _To say the guys were thoroughly impressed with what the girls could do with the little time they to set all this up was an understatement._

" _Alright that was incredible guys" Tenten said as she took the last shot of the two of them together_

" _That was a lot of fun," Sakura said as she high fived Hinata_

 _As soon as she turned around to address the guys she wasn't prepared for what she saw-_

 _Neji and Sasuke both were looking incredible. Sasuke wore black jeans and a navy button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and a black blazer with the sleeves rolled up over that with a pair of black glasses over his eyes._

 _Neji wore black jeans with a long sleeve white shirt. Over it he wore a long black and grey coat, the sleeves and buttons were black and the rest of the coat grey. His hair was tied in a normal ponytail as opposed to his usual loose one. To put it simply Tenten couldn't take her eyes off him._

 _She always knew he was attractive-his many fangirls were proof of that-but in that moment she was seeing for herself just how attractive he was and couldn't help the blush that spread on her face._

" _ **Has he always been this hot? Like oh my goodness he looks amazing right now, I literally can't take my eyes off him"**_

" _ **Of course he has, you're just noticing it now. And since you're the photographer it's literally you job to stare at him."**_

 _Ino waving her hand in front of her face broke her out of her conversation with her inner self_

"… _Tenten are you alright?"_

" _What…oh I'm fine" she said averting eye contact but Ino wasn't fooled_

 _After that moment the photoshoot began Neji and Sasuke were posing together in the white gazebo near the rose garden Sakura had modelled in front of. The two guys put on their A game, their poses enough to make any fangirl drop, Sasuke in particular was being especially cheeky-obviously it had it do with the fact that Sakura was watching the shoot._

" _ **Show off"**_ _she chuckled in her head_

 _The all white gazebo contrasted nicely with his dark outfit and complimented Neji's. And just when Tenten thought she was getting over her little 'Neji moment' from earlier he did something a little differently. Sasuke was seated on the steps and had taken off his glasses and at the same time Neji-who stood next to him slightly behind on the top of the stairs-pulled his hair tie out; letting his long silky dark hair to flow in the breeze that swept past at that moment. Tenten captured that brilliant moment-the two of them were definitely talented._

 _That was the last picture for the day. After packing up, getting changed and saying their goodbyes the group of friends went their separate ways._

 _Tenten was on her bed in her room going through all the pictures on her laptop while talking to Ino on the phone._

 **" _The pictures came out brilliantly; your clothes are great Ino"_**

 **" _Thanks and our models did great too"_**

 **" _Most definitely, so what are you going to do with the photos?"_**

 **" _Well I was thinking about putting them all together and putting them online, kinda like a catalogue"_**

 **" _An online catalogue? With all your designs?"_**

 **" _Yeah and I was hoping that you'd be my official photographer"_**

 **" _Ino while this sounds like a really great idea to get exposure for your designs, where are you going to get the time to do all this? There's no way you can manage school and a fashion line at the same time"_**

 **" _I already thought about that, it won't be an all the time thing; we'll release an issue every month. I already have enough clothes made for a few months issue's so I could just make a few more. Please say you'll help me Tenten; I'm really serious about this"_**

 **" _Well…" she couldn't deny that she had enjoyed herself and once a month did sound manageable "Alright I'm in; but what's your plan about the guys, look how much trouble it was getting them to do it once"_**

 **" _I'll leave that to you"_**

 **" _Seriously again?"_**

 **" _I don't see the problem, especially considering how hard you were blushing during their photoshoot. A certain Hyuuga captured your attention quite easily"_**

 **" _I wasn't full on blushing, I was just caught off guard is all" she countered_**

 **" _Tenten I can't see you but I can basically hear that you're blushing. Just admit that you think he's hot and we'll move on"_**

 **" _I'm not admitting anything to you"_**

 **" _And you're not denying it either" she laughed when she herd Tenten sigh "Alright alright I'll leave it there. I can't wait to see the pictures tomorrow, see ya"_**

" _See you tomorrow" she greeted then put down the phone "Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with her" she chuckled_

 _She checked the time on her phone, 18:30_

 _She changed into her sleepwear which was black shorts and a maroon tank top then headed to the kitchen to decide what to eat for dinner when a knock at her door stopped her._

" _Hey guys" she greeted them then stood aside to allow Neji and Sasuke inside "Not that I'm complaining but what are you doing here?"_

" _We just decided to visit and to drop these off" said Sasuke as he put two grocery shop bags on the counter_

 _She went over to the bags and took out the contents-chicken strips, spices, noodles and a variety of vegetables._

" _Well I guess I know what to make for dinner" she said walking over to the stove "Oh and thanks for today guys, the pictures look amazing and Ino really appreciates it"_

" _Is she the only one who appreciated it?" Sasuke asked as he leaned against the counter with a smirk on his face. Tenten just rolled her eyes_

" _Nice try Sasuke but seriously I owe you guys one"_

" _You could make it up to us now by making that meal for one into a meal for three" Neji suggested taking out another pot and suddenly the cogs on her head started working_

" _This is why you came over in the first place isn't it?" she stared accusingly at the both of them_

" _It might be" Sasuke answered_

" _Why am I close friends with you two again?" she said with a smile_

" _Because you love us, simple" Neji answered while helping her with the food_

 _After preparing the meal the three friends sat together at the table and enjoyed the food and each other's company by talking. Once they'd cleared the table they were sitting together in the living room_

" _Well since you're here I might as well show you the pictures" she said standing up and headed to her room to get her laptop. The three of them sat together on the couch and went through all the pictures._

" _And I didn't think it was possible to make me look any better" Sasuke commented to which Tenten responded to throwing a pillow at his face "I was kidding, the pictures are great"_

" _So what's Ino planning to do with them? I doubt she's just going to save them on her laptop" Neji asked_

" _Oh uh…she hasn't told me yet" she lied_

 _She'd decided that she'd ask all her friends together to continue on with the whole modelling Ino's designs idea for a catalogue. Tenten knew if she asked the both of them now and especially when they're together they'd refuse. She had to make it look like she didn't know anything but with her opponents being Neji and Sasuke-the two people who could tell when she was lying was going to be difficult_

" _You're lying" Neji concluded_

 _Already failed_

" _What makes you say that?" she tried to sound nonchalant_

" _You always rub the back of your neck when you're lying"_

" _Damn idiosyncrasies" she said placing her hand back at her side_

" _Tenten what's the plan?" Sasuke asked now too growing curious. It had to be serious if she was being this stubborn not to tell them anything_

" _I'm not saying anything and there's nothing you can do to make me tell you" she folded her arms and looked away in defiance_

" _Is that a challenge?" Neji asked as he smirked then looked to Sasuke who nodded in agreement and was smirking too_

" _Oh crap" she realised what their plan was. The same thing happened the last time she refused to tell them something "You wouldn't dare" she looked from Neji to Sasuke and when she saw that look in their eye she knew they were absolutely serious._

 _It was quiet, none of them had moved…then suddenly Tenten leapt off the couch as fast as she could but the guys were quick to follow. If either of them caught her it would be over. She made a beeline for the kitchen but Sasuke beat her there and just as he was about to catch her; she slid through his legs and changed direction heading to her bedroom._

" _If I can just get to my room and lock the door they can't get me" she planned in her head but just as she was about to shut the door-a pair of strong arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground-she'd been caught by Neji. Struggle as she might she just couldn't break free of his iron grip on her, she sighed in defeat. She was sitting in Neji's lap on her bed with his arms still tight around her and Sasuke standing in front of her. If the situation was different she'd actually really enjoy having his arms around her like this_

" _Alright now that we've got you, are you going to tell us or do we have to make this worse?" Sasuke asked triumphantly_

" _I'm still not saying anything. You'll find out when everyone else does" she said bravely but she knew what he'd do_

" _You asked for it" Sasuke said darkly before he began tickling her_

 _Her one weakness that she let them discover about her was that she was incredibly ticklish and they used her weakness against her all the time whenever she refused them of something. They knew she couldn't escape the both of them so they always teamed up against her._

 _As soon as Sasuke's hands came into contact with her skin she tried squirming out of Neji's arms to escape but it was no use. She was laughing so much that she was tearing._

" _Alright I'll tell you just stop!" she managed to say in between laughs and ran out of breath_

 _As soon as he stopped Neji released her and she rolled on to her bed_

" _I hate both of you" she half-heartedly said trying to catch her breath and calm her heartrate_

" _You should know better than to challenge us by now Tenten" Neji said smugly to her which earned him a glare_

 _She sat up then faced the two guys to tell them what they'd wanted to hear_

" _Are you sure you don't want to hear this later?" she tried her luck_

" _Tenten" Sasuke deadpanned_

" _Oh fine. Ino said she's going to put all the pictures together into a catalog and put it online"_

" _Is that it?" Neji asked raising an eyebrow_

" _I wasn't done, she also wants to do this with all her clothes so she wants to do a monthly catalogue and have you two model her guy clothes"_

" _So, what every month we do a photoshoot like we did today?" Sasuke confirmed_

" _Basically yeah"_

 _The two thought about it for a while_

" _Fine" Neji agreed_

" _Oh c'mon please…wait what?" she looked at him completely shocked_

" _I said fine, what about you Uchiha?"_

" _Sure why not?"_

" _Well that was surprisingly easy. If I knew you'd say yes I wouldn't have risked being captured by you two" she said standing up_

" _You never stood a chance either way" Sasuke teased as they all headed to the door since it was time to go_

 _After hugging both of them she closed the door after they left then headed to her room to go to sleep. She turned off her lamp and closed her eyes with a smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep_

* * *

"Yeah it was definitely something getting them on board but I'm glad we did, I really enjoy doing this" Tenten said with a smile

"Me too" Ino agreed

The two walked downstairs and loaded all the clothes into Ino's car then drove to town to the studio they were using for the day. They walked in to find all their friends inside getting their hair and makeup done.

Tenten went to get her camera and stood in front of the set

"Alright let's make some magic"

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter 2, hope you enjoyed because I had a blast writing it especially the scene with Neji, Tenten and sasuke XD. Review please and let me know what you think-**

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Introducing, Yamanaka Style

 **Here's the next chapter of Scars XD**

 **Enjoy...**

 **Naruto doesn't belong to me**

* * *

Saturday morning Tenten woke up and took a shower then got dressed. As she sat down for breakfast her phone started ringing

" **Hey Ino"**

" **Morning Tenten, are you almost done putting the pictures together?"**

" **Yeah I've only got the cover page to do then I'll be done, why?"**

" **I want to release it tomorrow morning and have a viewing of it with all of us today at my place"**

" **Sounds like fun, I'll finish off then send it to you later today"**

" **Alright, can't wait. See you later"**

She put her phone down with a smile. She couldn't wait to show it to her friends. With that pleasant thought in her mind she went back to her room to finish the catalogue.

An hour and half later she finally finished and went through it one more time to make sure it was perfect. Satisfied with her work she emailed the final result to Ino. It was only quarter past eleven after she'd sent the work to Ino. In a nutshell-Tenten was bored. The viewing wasn't until later that evening and she'd already finished her homework for Monday so she decided to read a book.

A knock at her door broke her out of her concentration.

"Neji, hey what's the occasion?" she said excitedly relieved that someone to spend her day with

"It's my turn to treat you to lunch, remember?" he said stepping inside

"Oh yeah" she said going to her room to get a jacket and her bag "Let's go" she followed him out then locked the door

The two of them climbed into Neji's black Audi and drove to town. Tenten looked out the window and enjoyed the scenery that zoomed past her as Neji accelerated. She always enjoyed being on the road, it relaxed her. Being with Neji was an added bonus as well and suddenly the butterflies that made her nervous around him during the photoshoot had returned. She looked to the side and watched Neji concentrate on the road. She also noticed how his hair fell gracefully over his shoulders; and how calm his face looked while he had one hand on the steering wheel and the other resting on the arm rest. She couldn't help the blush that crept on to her face.

"You know it's rude to stare Tenten" he said with a smirk not taking his eyes off the road

"I wasn't staring, I was observing" she looked away from him completely flustered that he'd caught her

"What's the difference?" he chuckled

"Fangirls stare and I am no fangirl"

"Oh is that it?" he playfully rolled his eyes

"You calling me a fangirl?" she eyes him carefully

"You've been called stranger"

"True enough but at least I don't stalk you" she replied with a smug smile

"Not that I know of at least" he couldn't help smile when he caught a glimpse at her annoyed face "I'm teasing but seriously you're acting kind of strange"

"I know right" she agreed with him. She really had been acting strange ever since she got in the car with him. And now that she thought about it she had been thinking a lot about him. What was going on with her? "It's like ever since…" and suddenly she remembered when this behaviour started-at that photoshoot where she couldn't see him platonically anymore

"What was that?"

"N-Nevermind" there was no way in hell she'd ever tell him what she was thinking about him that day

Soon enough they arrived at the restaurant and ordered their respective meals.

"Well I might as well tell you now" she started

"Tell me what?"

"That I finished the catalogue for Ino and we're all going to her house tonight to see it before she puts it online tomorrow morning" she explained before taking a bite from her wrap

"What time?"

"Around six, Ino also said something about having outfits for us"

"Probably the same outfits from the shoot"

The two of them continued their meal with some chatting here and there. Afterwards Tenten ordered vanilla ice-cream with chocolate with crushed Oreo's on top for desert.

She took her first spoonful of her indulgent desert. The creamy sweetness sent shivers throughout her body-that and the cold.

"Are you sure you don't want some?" she held out a spoonful for him

"No thank you" he simply declined "I don't have much of a sweet tooth"

"Which is why I'm only offering you a spoonful" she chuckled

"Fine" he sighed and held out his hand expectantly waiting for her to hand him the spoon and glass of desert

"Uh-uh I want to feed it to you"

"Are you serious?" he raised an eyebrow

"Absolutely"

"You are not feeding me ice cream"

"Why are you being so stubborn?" she smiled cheekily

"Why is this necessary?" he returned her smile

"It's not" she said eating now enjoying more of her desert "It would just make me happy unless you don't want your fangirls to mistake this for a date?" she was teasing and he knew it

"It has nothing to do with that; in fact I wouldn't mind." he countered

"You wouldn't mind this being a date?" she registered "Well then if this were a date then as my boyfriend you'd have to let me give you this ice-cream"

"Walked into that one, didn't I?"

"You totally did" She said as she scooted closer to him and held the ice-cream in front of him

He leaned in and ate the vanilla desert as she held in front of him. Usually he didn't enjoy desert but for some reason at that moment he enjoyed it. He told himself it just a moment thing but in the back of his mind he knew it didn't have to do with what he was eating but who was feeding it to him. It took him a moment to realise that the Tenten had already put the spoon down but their faces were still leaned in and neither wanted to move. Their eyes were locked on each other's. Tenten felt a tingling sensation in her stomach and realised that they were both leaning in. The waitress asking if they wanted to order anything else interrupted them and they both looked away from each other blushing.

"Ready to go?" he asked standing and placed the money on the table

"Uh…yeah" she said still a little flustered

They climbed back into his car and drove back to her place. Once they were back inside they were relaxing on the couch. Things were comfortable between them but she could feel that he was going to ask her something. Her phone vibrated, breaking her from her thoughts.

 **See you in half an hour ;-)**

The text was from Ino.

"How is it already half past five?"

"Time flies when we're together"

"I can't argue with that." She smiled "I had fun today at lunch. When it's my turn treat you, we can call it a date again"

"You're still on that?"

"Yeah it kind of caught me off guard" she said while accessing her cellphone "But it was great nonetheless and because of that, let's take a photo together" she said as she lounged on the couch and rested her head on the armrest and dragged Neji down next to her. She held the camera above the both of them with her free arm resting on his chest and his arm around her. The two of them smiled as she took the selfie. However even after she'd taken the picture they hadn't separated but rather remained as they were comfortable on the couch together in each other's arms. After a few minutes they got off the couch and headed to Ino's for the official viewing.

Xxx

The entire group had arrived and were dressed in the outfits they'd worn during the shoot. There were decorations and a table of food set up in the lounge where the laptop was connected to a screen. Ino's parents were away for the weekend so she was left to do what she pleased with the house. Sakura and Hinata were in their dresses from last time as well as Sasuke in his former outfit. Ino came to greet them.

"Well if it isn't the happy couple here at last" she couldn't help but smile when the both of them gave her the same glare "I'm kidding, maybe. Neji your outfit is in the guest room and Tenten yours is in my room."

"You made an outfit for me as well?"

"Well of course I did. Just because I didn't show it to you then doesn't mean I never made one for you. All of us have outfits. Now upstairs" she shooed her with a mischievous look on her face

"I know that face Yamanaka, what have you got planned?" Sasuke asked

"Sasuke what do you take me for?" Ino asked in mock offence

"An incredibly ambitious opportunist, especially when it comes to pairing people up" he stated

Tenten walked into Ino's room and saw a beautiful cobalt blue dress. She ran her finger over the silky fabric-the dress was amazingly light. As soon as she had it on she went straight to the mirror to get a better look at herself. It was a backless form fitting halter dress with a plunging V neckline with gold chains horizontally over her chest. The dress also came with an attachable cape. Tenten spun around in her dress and loved how it felt against her skin then she had an idea. She took out her two hair buns and let her hair fall over her shoulder. She'd just neatened up her hair when a knock on the door startled her.

"Tenten are you ready?" it was Neji on the other side of the door

"Yeah you can come in" and watched him walk in in the same outfit he wore the day of the photoshoot and was surprised when he stopped dead in his tracks "Is there something wrong?" she asked a little confused

"No-no you just look really amazing" he couldn't hide the smile that spread across his face when he got a good look at her

"Thank you" she blushed "And you look really great too. I didn't get to say it last time"

"Shall we?"

"Sure but before we do could you clip on the cape for me?" she turned around to face the mirror while moving her hair out of the way

Neji picked up the golden cape from the bed and placed his hands at the back of Tenten's neck. The cape attached with two buttons at the back of the halter dress. She could feel his hands against her skin which made her stomach flutter. And each time she felt his breath tickle her neck it ignited something in her.

" **Do I really still see him as just a friend? I mean look at today, at lunch, on the couch and most of all right now. Whatever it is I'm feeling right now with him this close definitely isn't platonic…"**

She left her conversation with herself hanging. She'd ponder more about it when she was home by herself to think properly. She looked at their reflection in the mirror and couldn't help but like what she saw. They looked good together; maybe there was a chance…

They headed downstairs to their friends and once everyone was seated and had a glass of champagne, Ino stood in front to address them all:

"First of all I want to thank all of you guys for helping me out with this project, I really appreciate it. To all the models, you guys showed off my clothes amazingly I couldn't have asked for more and my very special photographer, Ten you really are a natural with the camera. And so thanks to me and Tenten with all the editing we did, without further ado, I present Yamanaka Style" she pressed play on the laptop and music started play for a few seconds before the front cover of the catalogue appeared.

It was a picture of all four models-Neji, Sasuke, Hinata and Sakura-posing in front of the gazebo. Sasuke seated on the steps, Hinata standing by the railing, Sakura was on the first step and Neji a step above her. All four of them looking serious at the camera. After that the individual pictures of everyone were show. Once the entire catalogue was shown the group of friends gave each other a round of applause for their job well done and enjoyed the night for a while longer before calling it a night at eleven p.m.

Tenten was back in her apartment. She'd just said goodnight to Neji and got changed into her sleepwear and got into bed. She fell asleep almost immediately.

Sunday morning arrived-the morning sun brightening up her room as she got out of bed and stretched. She checked her phone-nine a.m. Ino must've put the catalogue online already. She sat at her study desk and turned on her laptop and went to Ino's fashion blog and indeed there was a link to see the catalogue 'Yamanaka Style'. When Tenten clicked on it all the pictures she'd seen last night were there. She felt pride bubble up in her chest when she saw all their hard work finally online for their classmates and others to see. And she knew a lot of people would see it-Ino was considered a fashion guru at school and a lot of girls and even guys sometimes asked her for fashion advice. Tenten sent a text to her friend congratulating her. After she closed her laptop she went to take a shower and get ready for the day.

Xxx

Monday morning Sakura and Ino were standing at their lockers engaged in conversation when a group of girls approached them.

"Hey Ino , Sakura" a girl in their year with short blond hair and green eyes greeted them

"Hey Maya" Sakura greeted in return and Ino did the same

"We just wanted to say your designs are incredible Ino and Sakura you looked great in that dress"

"Thank you, I'm glad you liked them" Ino accepted the compliment gratefully

"Yeah thanks"

They both looked at each other as the group of girls waked away. That was the twelfth time someone had complimented them. Ino expected it to be seen by their classmates but not this many this fast, she did only put it up yesterday. But she was glad that people thought her designs were great. Then suddenly a lot of screaming alerted the two friends but they didn't need to turn around to know the situation they just smiled to each other and carried on.

"I guess we know who just waked into school"

"Yeah cue the fangirls" Sakura laughed

And their assumption was correct Neji and Sasuke had just arrived and their ever loyal fangirls were following them around. But they didn't seem to give them any attention.

"I kinda feel bad for them. They were already popular before this and now…"

"Oh please, they secretly love the attention" Ino reassured them

"Anyone else starting to feel like this is a red carpet event?" Tenten said as she greeted her friends

"It seems like all our classmates have seen the catalogue" Hinata just arrived as well

They four girls headed to class together then sat down at their respective desks

"Just how many people have seen Yamanaka Style anyways?" Ino asked as she watched Tenten going to the website on her phone. Tenten's eyes widened in surprise before she showed the amount to the rest of her friends.

"Woah already past five thousand! And this is only after a day" Ino said in surprise

The bell rang signalling the beginning of class. The rest of the students with lacklustre walked into the classroom and took their seats, Kakashi Sensei arrived late as usual. Although as soon as he did he did something Ino and her friends weren't expecting.

Usually he'd start class by taking the register then proceeding with the lesson as usual but today he set his perverted book down and looked directly at Ino then did something on his laptop for a few seconds then suddenly the cover page of Yamanaka Style was projected on the smart board.

"Well done on creating your own style catalogue Ino" he said warmly

Ino blushed slightly when the entire class looked at her then started clapping. She returned their smiles and thanked them for it. After the moment class began but Ino couldn't focus. She was too happy about everything that had just happened. This was all she could've wanted and in her head she knew that starting this project was a good idea.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed chapter 3. Hit the review button and let me know what you think. Things are going to be done a little differently from chapter 4 on wards. Can't wait for that. That's it from me-**

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have returned with yet another chapter of Scars. Many apologies for the long wait, June just got really hectic really fast. Well that's enough from me...**

 **Enjoy-**

 **Naruto and the characters don't belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 4: An Interesting Offer

The smell of freshly made popcorn filled the room as Tenten spiced the bowl and headed to the living room and sat on the couch with her friends. Tenten, Ino, Sakura and Hinata were having a movie night/sleepover at Ino's house; they sat comfortably in the living room in their pj's. They enjoyed snacks and drinks as they watched the two and a half hour sci-fi movie. At ten p.m. the movie ended, the girls cleaned up the living room and went upstairs to Ino's room to set up for bed. Not that they actually intended to sleep anytime soon.

"So I finally got Shikamaru to pose in 'Yamanaka Style'. He'll be joining us tomorrow for the photoshoot"

"Wow that's an accomplishment. How'd you get him to agree?"

"Well let's just say it's my early birthday present but that doesn't exempt him from actually getting me a gift" she said matter of fact as she fluffed up her pillow

"You're really unbelievable sometimes Ino" Sakura slowly shook her head with a small smile

"But that's why you guys love me"

"Unfortunately" Tenten said under her breath which resulted in Ino throwing a pillow at her

"And how did you get Naruto on board?" Hinata asked

"You want to know how you got the opportunity of a lifetime to work with the love of your life Hinata?" Ino teased

"N-No, I'm just curious is all" she said trying to conceal her blushing cheeks

"Sure you are" Tenten smiled at her "It was actually pretty easy. Ino and I told Naruto about the catalogue but he didn't seem too keen at first; so we just told him that Sasuke was doing it and he declared that he was a way better model than Sasuke so he agreed" she chuckled after her explanation

"Competitive as ever" Sakura commented

Tenten looked at the wall clock-23:00

"It's getting pretty late girls, if we want to be well rested for tomorrow I suggest we go to sleep"

"Agreed" Ino said standing up to turn off the lights

The next morning the girls got up and got ready to head to the studio. Within an hour and a half they were already there. Hinata and Sakura were getting their hair and makeup done while Tenten and Ino were sitting in her office, going over the details of this issue of 'Yamanaka Style'

A few minutes later the guys showed up-Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru and Naruto walked in and went to get changed. This edition of Yamanaka Style had a colour theme so all six models would wear different shades of blue. Hinata had her hair done in a top bun and wore a baby blue form fitting strapless jumpsuit. Sakura wore an electric blue crop top and faded denim jeans with a pastel blue blazer over it.

The guys had some darker shades of blue to work with. Naruto was wearing a royal blue blazer over a suit of the same colour although the inside of the blazer was navy to contrast the rest of the outfit. Sasuke was wearing indigo jeans and a black shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, the rolled up part of the shirt matching his jeans. Neji wore a navy trench coat over black jeans and a white shirt. And Shikamaru-whom Ino had purposely saved for last-wore the most outstanding shade of blue which was aqua. An aqua button up shirt and matching pants with a black blazer over it. The girls had their hair up while the guys-whose hair was long enough-had their hair loose.

That was the arrangement of the photoshoot but half an hour before they were to start a sleek black Porsche pulled up in front of the studio. A young man with black tied up hair, hazel eyes and confident smile walked into the studio dressed in an expensive looking grey suit.

"Excuse me sir can I help you with something?" Sakura had noticed him and walked over

"Yes I'm looking for Tenten, the photographer for this catalogue"

"Oh I can take you to her, follow me" Sakura led the way

"…and next month's issue will be done like this" she could hear Tenten speaking on the other side of the door before knocking and entering "Sorry to interrupt guys but this man…

"Masao Shinzo I'm a representative of 'Konoha Style'" he explained as he shook Ino's hand then Tenten's

He held on to hers a little longer than necessary but Tenten didn't seem to notice

"Konoha Style, one of the top magazines in the city?!" Ino said in shock

"The very one" he replied with a smile at her reaction "Is there somewhere we can talk in private?" he looked

"You two can talk in here. Sakura and I will be on set Tenten" Ino said while walking out with Sakura but not without winking at her before leaving

"So what are we discussing?" she asked taking a seat as did he

"Well I understand that you're the photographer as well as the creative director for each photoshoot, correct?"

"Yes I am and then I co-edit the final product with Ino"

"The editor-in-chief of Konoha Style has been keeping a close eye on the progress of this catalogue since the first issue six years ago and she's been very impressed with your camera work"

"Oh wow, that's amazing" she said in surprise that someone that high up in the industry would praise her works

"It is and she's so impressed that I've been asked to give you this…" he handed her a letter "It's a request from Misaki Kyouko herself to have you as the creative director and photographer for the twentieth anniversary issue of Konoha Style"

"You've got to be kidding me. She wants me direct such an important photoshoot?" she said reading over the letter

"Of course-one of the main articles in this month's issue is recognising new young talent in the fashion industry and she sees that in you, as do I" he finished with a genuine smile that Tenten couldn't help but blush at. He was quite an attractive man

"Wow this is a lot to take in…" she said standing up

"Of course, I don't expect an immediate answer but how about I take you out to dinner tonight and we can talk about this some more" he stood up after her and gave her his card

"Sure that sounds great. I'll call you as soon as the shoot is done"

"Well then I look forward to seeing you tonight Tenten" he gave her his most charming smile before leaving. As soon as he was gone Tenten fell back in to her chair and sighed heavily

"Okay time to spill the beans. What was that about?" Ino rushed back inside "And is it just me or is he incredibly attractive?"

"Oh he's definitely attractive but anyways he gave me this letter" she gave it to Ino to read

"No way! Misaki Kyouko wants you to be the photographer for the next issue of Konoha Style!" she squealed in excitement

"I know right, it's unbelievable. But I'd feel strange taking this job"

"Tenten Tenten you should totally do this. Not only is a top magazine editor recognising your talent but they're obviously going to credit you for this meaning that you'll be getting major publicity for Yamanaka Style" she reassured her friend "You should totally call him and accept his offer" Tenten thought about it for a while then something clicked in hr head

"Wait a second how did you know he wants me to call him?"

"I might've been listening to your conversation" she said looking away from Tenten

"So you were listening to our conversation" she deadpanned

"Okay fine I was and it sounded like he was way more interested in you than just your photography skills" she said suggestively

"You're reading way too much into it. He was charming sure but he was just doing his job of delivering a message" she completely dismissed the subject

"And gained a date with you in the process" Ino pressed on

"It's not a date; we're discussing how the photoshoot would progress"

"Yeah over dinner, probably in a romantic setting in a fancy restaurant"

Tenten just rolled her eyes and followed Ino out of the office and to the set where the photoshoot finally began.

Xxx

It was six p.m. when Tenten returned to her apartment. She'd called Masao on her way home; they'd agreed to go out at seven. That gave her enough time for a quick shower and a change of clothes into something more formal. After going through her closet she decided on a teal jumpsuit with a white blazer over it and a matching white handbag. Just as she finished brushing her hair her phone started ringing.

"Hey Neji" she answered

"You left your camera at Ino's place, should I bring it over for you?" he asked as he placed the camera on his desk

"Uh could you bring it tomorrow I'm actually on my way out?" she'd put him on speaker as she was typing up her hair

"Out? With the girls?"

"No I'm going to dinner with Masao"

"The man from this morning?"

"Yeah he's a representative from Konoha Style and his boss wants me to direct their next photoshoot. I agreed so we're going to dinner to discuss it"

"Oh I see…" it was silent for a few seconds

"Alright what is it Neji?" she knew him way too well

"What are you talking about?"

"I know that tone of voice, something is obviously bothering you"

"No this is a great opportunity for you and I'm glad…

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming" she replied ready to hear his explanation

"But going out to dinner with him…is it really necessary?"

"So that's it, you don't want me spending time with him. This is rather possessive of you Neji"

"I just don't think his intentions are as simple as just this job. I don't have a good feeling about him"

"So you're jealous that I'm spending time with a guy that isn't you basically." She sighed "And so what if he's interested in me? You think just because I know he likes me that I'll invite him into my bed, you've got to have more faith in me than that" she answered incredulously

"I'm not jealous I'm just worried about you. You can be just as stubborn and narrow-minded as me and Sasuke combined"

"Wow thanks" she replied sarcastically

"Look I'm just saying don't see this as me being a jealous friend, we're not children in high school anymore" he was trying to be gentle but she could hear the underlying sharpness in his words

"And I'm not accusing you of being childish. I appreciate you looking out for me, I do but I'm just saying it's not anything serious we're talking over dinner. It's not romantic just business. And if you're really that worried I'll even tell you what happened"

"No it's not necessary I trust you" he answered as neutrally as possible and she took in his words with a grain of salt. He had always been quite overprotective of her despite them never being in a relationship

"Alright then I'll see you tomorrow" she hung up the phone and as soon as she did Masao messaged her. He was outside in his car. Tenten turned off the lights and locked her door before heading downstairs

Once they'd arrived at the restaurant Tenten couldn't help but hear Ino's words echoing in her head as she looked at the romantic setting before her. He'd reserved a table for them outside under the starry sky with candlelight in the centre of the table. It felt more like a date than anything else but some professionalism was regained when he started talking about working on the photoshoot and how many models would be present.

As they enjoyed their meal and eventually desert as well; Tenten's mind kept wondering back to the day she'd gone out to lunch with Neji. The thought of him sitting across from her on this beautiful night in this romantic restaurant brought an uninvited smile to her lips.

' **It would be really nice it was the two of us out here'** she thought to herself

"Shall we head back?" he asked standing up as did she

It didn't take them long to get back to her place. To thank him for the dinner she invited him inside for a cup of tea.

"Wow this place is beautiful" he said taking in her beige painted living room with black couches and a caramel coloured carpet with a fireplace "It would only make sense that the home matches the person living inside of it" he complimented her as she set down two cups of tea and they sat down on her couch

"So after you agreed to spend the evening with me over dinner I'm assuming you're accepting the offer?" he repositioned himself to be facing her and she did the same to face him

"Absolutely I can't wait" she smiled at him

The longer she looked at him the more she realised just how handsome he was. His stunning golden brown eyes contrasted his dark hair that made him striking to look at. His chiselled jaw matched with his incredibly charming smile made Tenten blush slightly. They were sitting quite close to each other and she'd only noticed it when she saw him leaning in. She was so taken in by him that she'd leaned in as well-her heart rate increased slightly and she could feel her eyes flittering shut but in the back of her mind something didn't feel right. So she drew back and he was surprised at this.

"Uh Masao I really think we should keep things professional between us" she said feeling slightly awkward

"You're right we should. I didn't mean to be so forward" he pulled back as well

Tenten stood up to take the cups back to the kitchen

"Oh I almost forgot, before you go you said you wanted to see some of the other issues of 'Yamanaka Style'. They're all on my laptop, it's charging in my room"

"Oh yes, I'll go get it" he stood up to retrieve her laptop from the bedroom

Tenten had rinsed the cups and put them away but Masao hadn't returned yet. I'm sure I left my laptop on my bed. She thought to herself but just as she did he came with it.

She turned on her laptop and they went through a few catalogues and chatted about them. After an hour they were both by the door saying goodbye.

"Thank you for the wonderful evening Tenten and for inviting me to your home"

"Thank you too I enjoyed it"

"I'll keep in touch with more information about the photoshoot" he said shaking her hand then kissed it at the last second before leaving

Xxx

Tenten had just come out of the shower and walked into her bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body and one around her hair. She went straight to her closet to get out her sleepwear to go to bed.

However, believing she was completely alone she removed her towel and got dressed in her sleepwear. Completely unaware that somewhere far from her someone sitting in front of their monitor was watching her every move with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Oh yes Tenten…show me every inch of that delicious body"

* * *

 **Ooh surprise suspenseful ending. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, hit the review button and let me know what you thought. And btw when I said that I'd be writing things a little differently I meant it in the sense of from chapter four onward will be in the same timeline as the prologue and not in the flashback timeline like in chapter two and three. Chapter two and three was when they were in high school and chapter four is them much older like aged 22, so yeah that's it. Man this was a long author's note, I think I'm done now but before I go...happy 20th anniversary to all the Potterheads like me. Harry Potter forever!** **Okay that's it from me-**

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's up! Here is the next chapter of Scars, enjoy it. And thank for all the reviews, favs and follows, I really really really appreciate it. And by all means keep them coming XD**

 **Naruto and the characters don't belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 5: Confrontations and Discoveries

Masao had come to the studio again with news regarding the photoshoot Tenten would be directing but that wasn't the only reason he'd come to see the girl. Oh no there were other reasons, one of them being that despite her denying his advances he continued to flirt with her-although more subtly.

Much to Neji's irritation.

And it seemed that Masao knew of Neji's feelings towards Tenten and didn't care in the slightest. Because everytime he flirted with her he made sure Neji got a good view. Best example being during one of the rehearsals Ino had organised. Tenten was taking a few test shots of Naruto and Shikamaru and Masao insisted he knew of a better way to get the best angle from the two models on set. And that's when it happened-he got incredibly close to her. His chest against her back, his arms under hers as he put his hands over hers holding the camera and spoke with his lips right by her ear. Tenten was too focused on her camera work to notice the intimacy of their current position. And just when Neji thought it couldn't get any worse, Masao intentionally caught Neji's gaze and gave him a brilliantly smug smile overflowing with cheek.

At that moment Sasuke had walked in and caught the end of this silent communication between the two guys.

"Hn, he's quite the smug bastard isn't he?" Sasuke commented as he stood next to him

"Oh he's much worse than that" the sharpness in his voice not lost to Sasuke

"Glare any harder at him and you might just set the room on fire" he countered while folding his arms

"If only, then he'd probably take his hands off her"

"Wow that was direct; I didn't know the jealousy was this intense already" he unfolded his arms and put his hand on Neji's shoulder directing him outside. Sasuke knew what Neji was thinking and didn't want him to cause a scene

"I already had this conversation with Tenten I don't need to have it with you as well" he answered annoyed now that they were outside in the parking lot

"Then how's about you take a hint and let her handle this herself? She's more than capable of taking care of herself, you and I made sure of it"

"And I'm not denying that-

"No but you are showing it by constantly keeping tabs on her" Sasuke replied while pinching the bridge of his nose noting how stubborn Neji could be sometimes-especially when it came to Tenten

"It's him I'm keeping tabs on. I just don't want anything to happen to her…something I could've stopped" he said in a whisper while avoiding eye contact

Sasuke sighed

"Look I want to keep her safe just as much as you do but I don't want her getting mad over this. I don't want you doing something you'll regret so why don't you just clear your head for a bit and I'll go back inside and continue on this escapade of yours, alright?" Sasuke chuckled lightly at the end of his words

Neji just rolled his eyes with an uninvited smile in his face

"Alright fine"

Sasuke walked back into the studio to see Tenten had finished with the rehearsals and was currently talking to Sakura, Ino and Hinata by clothes racks. Masao walked up to Sasuke immediately.

"Where's Neji, off licking his wounds?" he said arrogantly

"Why do you care where he is?" Sasuke raised a brow

"I suppose I don't. By the way I appreciate you telling him to back off. Whatever you said to him must've worked if he isn't here now"

"Don't think you can kiss up to me just to gain points with Tenten. You have a lesser chance of getting on my good side than you did with him"

"Hmm then I guess that means you're on his side. I suppose I'm the fool for assuming we could win this game together"

"You're more than that for assuming I'd help you. And for you to think this is all a game, I'm sure you see Tenten as the trophy"

"So what if I do? She's a prize I'm going to take my time attaining…and enjoying" he said darkly

"If you think either of us will let you-

"Relax Sasuke, this is all a part of the game" he put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder "This was my move, what will yours be?" he patted his shoulder then walked away

Xxx

It was early afternoon when the group of friends-and Masao had said their goodbyes and gone their separate ways. The two young adults were currently sitting in Neji's living room in his exquisitely decorated apartment. The living room was a marvel to the eye. The floors were a light brown and grey wood that lead to large floor-to-ceiling windows overlooking the entire city and a glass door that lead to the balcony. In the centre of the room was a soft rug the same colour as the wooden floor which sat under white corner couch and a small coffee table in the middle. The flat screen tv sat on a small stand against the wall at the end of the room.

"I guess you were right about Masao being dodgy" Sasuke spoke up turning off the tv from his spot on the carpet

"Why what happened?" Neji asked turning his attention to him

"Nothing direct but this is all a game to him and his prize is Tenten. We've got to keep her away from him before he does something unthinkable"

"Well we can't exactly tell her, not without proof anyways otherwise Tenten will just try to stop us the same way you tried to stop me today" Neji said while trying to think of a solution

"You're right" Sasuke sighed in agreement "At least we won't be seeing him tomorrow"

Spoke too soon

The next morning Sasuke walked into Ino's office to retrieve her cellphone and that's when Sasuke saw Masao typing away on his laptop.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked not hiding the disdain in his voice

"Now now Sasuke put the guns away, I'm actually here on business and not pleasure. My boss asked me to give her feedback on Tenten's direction of today's photoshoot to see whether she'll be ready for next week." He answered in fake surrender amused at Sasuke's reaction

A few seconds later Neji walked in and his expression immediately turned to contempt

"I thought she was kidding when she said you were here" Neji sharply commented

"And now the whole gang's here. All of us here for one perfect prize that is Tenten." He stood up from the desk and walked around it so he was standing in front of the two guys "Now I may not be here for fun but don't assume I'll be on my best behaviour"

"I didn't think it was possible for scum to be civilised" Sasuke shot back

"My my you're both in a good mood this morning" he said sarcastically "Now Neji I'm sure you didn't come all this way to greet me?"

"Tenten's asking for you on set" he said acidly

"That's what I thought" he said headed to the door "It's a shame she asked you of all people to deliver that message" he stopped in the middle of Neji and Sasuke but turned to Neji to speak to him directly "This time she asked for me but soon enough I'll make her beg for me" he said arrogantly before walking out.

Neji clenched his fist

"Don't even think about it…he wants you angry"

"I am angry" Neji had to take a breath to calm down

"So am I but retaliating isn't going to solve anything. C'mon I'm sure Tenten and the others want to get started" Sasuke said as he walked out but Neji hadn't followed him out immediately

After the shoot everyone had packed up and headed off to enjoy the rest of their Saturday. Neji and Tenten had walked out together.

"I'm starving, we're going to lunch right now Neji" she hooked her arm in his as they walked to his car

It had been a while since they'd spent time together. Going to lunch was a welcome relief from all that had been going and he couldn't help his smile when he caught Masao's unimpressed reaction as Tenten had exclaimed quite loudly. Neji looked to Sasuke who had returned his cocky smile with his own.

The two young adults sat at the table and ordered their meals. After the waitress left Tenten was thrumming her fingers on the table.

"Something bothering you?" Neji asked looking at her

"I'm just anxious I guess"

"About doing the photoshoot?"

"Yeah I'm just afraid I'll mess up" she rested her chin in her hand "Konoha Style is a top selling national magazine and I'm an amateur photographer"

"You really need to stop worrying. You've been doing this for six years now and you're only getting better. All the positive reviews the catalogue is getting is proof of that"

"And a lot of them coming from fangirls going on about how absolutely hot you and the other guys look" she chuckled

"The point is that you're a great photographer and soon they'll see it as much as I do" he smiled at her

"Thanks Neji" she returned his smile

The two of them enjoyed their lunch then headed back home. It was early evening after Neji had dropped off Tenten he walked in to his home and went straight to his laptop in his bedroom.

He turned it on and plugged in his USB and opened a folder.

"Let's see what you've got on your laptop Masao"

He went through two out of the three folders he'd copied on to his USB from Masao's laptop this morning. The final folder was an images folder. Neji doubted he'd find anything useful there but he thought so too soon. There was another folder within the folder labelled 'Tenten'. Neji double clicked on it and was surprised at what he saw. He took out his phone immediately.

"Hey I found something you need to see" he said then put the phone down

Not long after Neji could hear the elevator bell chime. He walked out to the living to find Sasuke already waiting for him.

"So what do I have to see so badly?" Sasuke asked taking a seat next to Neji

"After our little encounter with Masao this morning I copied a few of his folders after you two left the room and I found this…" he turned the screen to show Sasuke who's facial expression was just as surprised as his was

"But this is…" Sasuke just couldn't find the words

"Dozens of photos of Tenten. A lot of them are from before he even met her" Neji finished as he continued scrolling

"Wait a sec…these last two aren't pictures they're videos" Sasuke pointed out and Neji immediately played the first one. Nothing happened in the first few seconds but then ten seconds later they heard a door opening and then Tenten came into shot wrapped in a towel

"This is Tenten's bedroom" Neji finally noticed why the place looked so familiar and stopped the video with a good idea of where it was headed

"He bugged her bedroom so he could watch her coming out of the shower and getting dressed. That perverted bastard. Neji we have to tell her about this, if we delay we're just giving him more chances to spy on her" Sasuke said standing up

"Agreed let's go" he said taking his car keys and headed out with Sasuke.

Neji was driving while Sasuke tried calling her

"She's not picking up her phone" Sasuke said in frustration

"Keep trying" he responded and then a terrifying thought came into his mind "You don't think he went over there do you?"

"After today I wouldn't be surprised if he did go over to her place to try and win her over. He was absolutely disgusted with the fact she was going to lunch with you. Remember what he said to you this morning…?"

' _This time she called for me but soon enough I'll make her beg for me'_

The both of them thought back to his words of foreshadowing.

"We need to get there fast" Neji said as he accelerated

Tenten was sitting in front of the tv when she heard a knock at her door. When she opened the door, she was greeted by Masao holding a bottle of expensive wine.

"Masao what are you doing here?" she stood aside to let him in

"Well I thought tonight we could toast to you for accepting to do the photoshoot" he said placing the golden bottle on the counter and getting out two glasses.

"Don't you think we're celebrating a little too early? I mean sure I agreed to do it but I could completely mess up on the day" she said holding her arms around herself showing she was a little nervous about the whole thing

"Nonsense, you'll do just fine. I believe in you" he said handing her a glass with a smile that she just couldn't refuse

"Alright then" she took the glass and they toasted before drinking the contents of their glasses

Over the next few minutes the pair continued chatting in the kitchen and laughing together. Then Masao did something unexpected-as he stood next to Tenten he turned to face her then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

His actions made her uncomfortable because she knew what he'd try next. However before she could even react she was pressed against the counter-his lips completely over hers-

He was kissing her.

* * *

 **Oh no he didn't! But he did. Things are going from bad to worse in the next chapter and I'm super excited for it because that's where major Nejiten things are gonna happen. We're getting there...anyways hope you enjoyed chapter 5, leave a review and let me know! Well that's it from me-**

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh yeah here we go chapter 6 is finally here-haha catch that? It's the name of the chapter :D-so I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I really hope you enjoy it so here goes-**

 **Chapter 6, let's go!**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and the characters don't belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 6: Finally Here

Her eyes were wide in surprise as he put his arms around her waist and kissed her harder. Finally coming to her senses Tenten shoved him away from her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she yelled at him

"I've held myself back for long enough for your sake Tenten but not anymore. I've wanted to kiss you for so long now" he said getting closer to her but just as he reached out she slapped his hand away.

He was getting impatient.

He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled her forward making her scream in pain but she didn't give in. Tenten managed to knee him in the stomach causing him to release and after that an all-out struggle began between them. He twisted her arm behind her back and pinned her to the kitchen wall and pressed his body against hers.

"You're definitely the strongest woman I've come across" he spoke right into her ear before licking her temple making Tenten shudder in disgust "All I want is little taste of your divine body, I promise it'll be fun for the both of us" he whispered while planting kisses down her neck

"Let go of me!" she elbowed him in the stomach then kicked him backwards. In her head she was grateful that Neji and Sasuke had been so adamant about teaching to defend herself. But the moment of praise didn't last long as she started feeling dizzy and suddenly the room was spinning.

"What's going on…?" she asked as she fell to her knees

"Guess the effects have finally started kicking in. You really shouldn't let another person pour your drink for you Tenten." He smiled wickedly and she got the message immediately.

He'd spiked her drink.

He walked over to her then knelt in front of her and stroked her cheek. "Now comes the fun part" he picked her up put her down on the couch in the living room then sat over her slowly removing her jacket and then her shirt. Her entire body wasn't responding-as hard as she tried to lift her arms to get him to stop they only lifted about half way before falling flat again. And the dizziness and nausea completely stopped her from thinking clearly. All she could process were the tears escaping her eyes as her completely weak body could do nothing to save herself. He kissed her on the lips as his hands travelled all over her upper body and resting on her breasts.

Tenten could feel his hands roaming her body but couldn't stop him. Her heart stopped when he kissed lower and lower down her body all the way to her stomach. She felt him smile against her skin. His hands rested on her hips and unbuttoned her jeans. He slid them off her legs slowly, taking in her bare legs and her black underwear.

"Don't worry Tenten I'll be gentle" he said his voice dripping with lust as he rested his hands on her thighs.

' _Stop…please…'_ but her words weren't vocalised her body too weak to even speak

"Get off her!" Neji yelled as he and Sasuke burst through her front door

Masao looked surprised to see them but not ready to give up. He ducked as Neji swung a punch at him. Neji dodged easily and punched him in the face making him stumble backwards. Then Sasuke-backing up Neji-kicked him in the stomach which landed him on the coffee table that broke. Neji wanted to go in for another hit but Sasuke caught his wrist before he could.

"Neji stop he's already unconscious" he could feel the tension in his arm. Neji was still fuming but he listened to Sasuke

They both went over to Tenten. Neji covered her with his jacket as he helped her sit up then placed her in his lap. She was completely disorientated as she could barely see who was in front of her.

"Guys…Masao…my drink. I can't…" she couldn't complete a sentence

Sasuke looked towards the kitchen and saw the bottle of wine and the two glasses.

"He must've drugged her drink that's why she can barely move"

After the police had arrived and Neji and Sasuke told them everything about Masao they took her to a doctor to determine the drug used on her. After that the doctor suggested that she stay with them and that they look after her until the effects wear off.

All three of them were in Neji's car; Sasuke at the wheel and Neji sitting in the backseat with Tenten in his arms. Sasuke looked in the rear view mirror and saw the absolute guilt on his friends face as he held her a little tighter.

"She's unconscious" Neji spoke up

"Probably the drug still working in her system. She'll be fine though the doctor said the effects would wear off after about four hours." After a while they arrived at Neji's apartment and he carried her to his bedroom and put her on the bed and turned off the lights.

He and Sasuke were sitting in the living room still taking in the events of tonight. The gravity of it all weighed down on the both of them.

"I can't believe this happened…" Sasuke said running a hand through his hair

"If we'd arrived even a second later-" Neji started with his face rested in his hands

"But we didn't, she's safe now because of us" he looked over to Neji "Worrying yourself sick isn't going to help either of you so we might as well get some rest before she wakes up. She's going to need you" Sasuke said leaning against the couch in a sitting up position on the carpet while Neji lay down on the couch and closed his eyes

"She's going to need both of us" he corrected Sasuke. It was eleven p.m. when they went to sleep.

Tenten slowly opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was tucked into a queen sized bed with white and grey covers. The walls were beige and to the side were floor-to-ceiling windows and a sliding door to the balcony with two lounge chairs. She got out of bed to look around the room and discovered that the bedroom had two different levels. The part of the room that had the bed was higher than the other half of the room where his desk and lounge area were along with a built in mini fireplace. She descended the four steps to get to the lower level of his room to take in everything. She had really underestimated how wealthy he was.

She looked at his wall clock-04:12 a.m. She still felt quite weak but able bodied enough to be moving about. She walked out of the room and headed to kitchen to make herself something to eat. Just as she was about to start preparing she was interrupted.

"Should you really be up and about right now?" Neji asked standing behind her and Sasuke next to him

"I'm feeling a little better so I should be fine, just making some breakfast" she said but lost her balance and he caught her before she fell to the ground

"Your body is saying otherwise" he supported her

"I might still be a little dizzy but it'll pass now can I make my breakfast?" she asked although her voice still sounded weak

"Nope you're going to sit down" Sasuke said as he walked over to the fridge

"Oh c'mon…"

"We're not discussing this" Neji said as he picked her up and carried her back to the living room. Tenten didn't realise how much she enjoyed being carried by him until she was on the couch and missing the feeling of his arms around her.

Neji and Sasuke made breakfast for the three of them and they sat and ate together in the living room. After Tenten finished her tea she set her cup down and looked at the two guys next her. She felt guilty about what had happened.

"Thanks for saving me guys…" she said avoiding eye contact with both of them

"You don't have to thank us" Sasuke said looking at her

"I definitely do, if it weren't for you two…" she felt tears stinging the corners of her eyes "Anyways I'm sorry" she closed her eyes

"What are you apologising for?" Neji was surprised by her apology

"For this whole situation, for this mess I got myself into. If I'd just seen the signs sooner maybe none of this would've happened" tears were gliding down her cheeks

"Tenten none of this is your fault. Don't blame yourself for this" Sasuke said as he put his hand on her shoulder

She smiled and her chest felt lighter. She hooked an arm around both their necks and brought them closer to her as she hugged them both. She kissed them both on the cheek before standing and going to Neji's room to take a shower. They were both taken aback and just watched her walk away without further explanation

"Honestly…" Sasuke started as he ran a hand through his hair with a smile

"What is it?" Neji asked with a raised brow directed at Sasuke

"She really is like the little sister I never had" he chuckled

"You do realise she's older than both of us, right?" Neji smirked "Her birthday's in March, we're both in July"

"That's not the point, I am taller than her"

"Yeah, just barely" he laughed lightly when Sasuke glared at him "Wait a minute I just remembered…"

"Neji stop…" he knew where Neji was headed with this

"Of the three of us-

"Hyuuga if you dare…"

"You're the youngest" Sasuke lightly hit him in the arm "What, it is true Sasuke"

"Yeah yeah…" he stood up and stretched "Well I'm off to bed, I'll give the older couple some privacy" he smirked at Neji then walked to the elevator to go to his room which was the floor above Neji's.

Tenten had just come out of the shower and changed into one of Neji's button up black shirts. It was much too large for her so it fit like a dress shirt but she didn't mind in the slightest. She actually liked the oversized shirt fitting loosely over her slim body. A smile crept on to her face as she took in the scent of it-it smelled just like him bringing her a sense of comfort and security-

There was no one she trusted more.

She got comfortable on his bed lying on her back and stared at the ceiling with the welcome silence she had; as she took the time to digest everything that happened. She absorbed the entire situation, of how close she was to being completely sexually assaulted. Over time her head started clearing up more and more and she remembered more details of what had happened. The more she remembered the more anxious she got; her heartbeat increasing the more she thought about it. She held her hand in front of her face and watched it tremble she closed her hand into a fist and held it against her chest fighting back tears.

' _I guess I'm not as okay as I thought'_ she had a sad smile on her face

A knock at the door broke her from her thoughts. Neji walked in.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" he asked walking over to her

"I'm fine" she answered a little too quickly he thought as she moved over for him to lie next to her

He was lying on his back with his head resting on his hands against the pillows and she was on her side looking at him.

"I really like this shirt" she said trying to change the subject "Can I keep it?" she asked not expecting him to agree and was surprised when he did

"Sure it looks good on you" his compliment caught her off guard and she could see how he tried unsuccessfully to hide the cheeky smile on his face

After the light-hearted moment he turned to his side to look at her. His facial expression became serious.

"But seriously though Tenten, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Like I said before I'm fine" he looked at her smiling face but could see her eyes were still shining with pain and confusion

"It's okay not to be okay Tenten. After what you just went through I'd be concerned if you really were fine" he tried to reach over to her but she just turned away from him-not wanting to let him know how she truly felt. She propped herself up on her elbow facing away from him with her eyes closed.

' _No I'm not going to cry in front of him, not again'_ she tried her hardest, she was still upset about the whole situation

"Tenten…" he put his hand on her shoulder

And she completely crumbled.

To anyone else she could play off her emotions and pretend she was okay but not with Neji. Not with him; he was the one person who had seen her at her worst times and he was always there for her. He was there when she'd lost her parents and after that day she knew he was too special to her to try to lie to. And in that moment when he'd touched her shoulder and said her name in that specific tone of voice-the one filled with all the care and concern he felt for her she just couldn't hide it anymore.

She painfully sighed before turning to look at him.

"Neji…I-I'm not fine" her voice shook as she spoke and her eyes were glassy with unshed tears

She moved closer to him and he put his arms around her.

That's when the tears came down.

"The effects of the drug have worn off but I feel weaker than ever right now. The more time passes the more details I remember. He had me completely pinned down ready to ravage me and I was powerless to stop him. Everytime I think about it I get anxious." She buried her face in his chest and clutched on to his shirt "My strength is gone" she sat up but hung her head low, her hair curtaining her face

"Your strength is only truly gone if you let this situation beat you. Tenten you're one of the strongest people I know…" he sat up as well "You're not weak by any definition"

"I just hate feeling like this" she put her head on his shoulder and immediately relaxed into him when he held her close to him

"I know you do. It's difficult being in so much pain and feeling completely vulnerable but I'm glad that you trust me enough to let me in. Things will get better." He said rubbing her back

"I hope so…and how could I not let you in? You've always been there for me"

"And I always will be"

They remained quiet in each other's arms for a while. Tenten completely wrapped in his strong and caring arms that she always felt safe in. She kept her eyes closed as she ran her hand over his arms and found his hand and curled her fingers around his. She looked at their intertwined hands-his hand was larger than hers but it was still a perfect fit in her eyes.

She smiled to herself as her ear was pressed against his chest listening to the rhythm of his heartbeat. The gentle lub-dub in his chest lulled her for a while as her senses were comfortably overwhelmed by his powerful yet gentle presence. His shirt she was wearing, his arms around her, his heartbeat-she was surrounded by him and her heart was grateful for that-

Grateful for the moment with him.

"Thank you" she spoke from his arms

"What are you thanking me for?" he looked down at her

"For right now, for everything, for seeing that I wasn't okay and making me see it too. For all the times I tell you I'm fine and to back off, I'm really glad that you don't" she spoke with a genuine smile "I don't think I thank you enough for all that you do for me"

"You don't need to, I don't expect you to"

"I should still do it though, that way you know that I care about you"

"But I already know that" he brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it "You don't have to prove anything to me"

He slightly broke away from the embrace to look at her. He tucked her hair behind her ears so he could get a better view of her face and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that he never got tired of looking into. Eyes he'd seen filled with mischief and cheek whenever she was feeling playful or filled with great sorrow and guilt like they had been earlier or great happiness as they were as he currently gazed into them.

He cupped her face between his hands and wiped away any stray tears that rolled down her cheeks. Their faces were unbearably close. She could feel his breath tickling her nose as she brought up her other hand and traced over his lips with her thumb.

There was a pause between them. Both of them looking for an answer in the other's eyes before leaning in…

She pressed her lips against his gently. Tenten put her arms around his neck while Neji kept his on her face as he kissed her back. This gesture, this moment told Tenten what she already knew-

That they both cared very deeply for each other.

And she could feel it in his arms, with every inch of her skin in contact with his, with every brush of their lips. She could feel it more and more-

In her heart she knew that they weren't meant to be just friends anymore.

* * *

 **Woooo and that's finally chapter 6 done. Seriously I've been wanting to get here since I started chapter 4 and now were finally here-haha see what I did there?-anyways let me know what you thought with a review they really do give me life XD. Well that's it from me-**

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo Yo guys I know it's totally been a while and I totally apologise for that-it really took me a while to write this chapter. Like I'd have an idea then I'd change it and then writers block would show up and blah blah blah. You're not here to listen to me rant so more importantly: here is the next chapter of Scars. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 7: What We Are

Three weeks had passed since the Masao incident and after a lot of love, concern and girl time with her friends Tenten convinced them that she was recovered enough to return to work. They reluctantly agreed and thought she needed to recover more but she told them that getting back into the normal swing of things would help her heal faster. So that sunny morning she was dressed and just about to head out when a knock at the door caught her attention.

"M-Misaki Kyouko, what are you doing here?" Tenten said in genuine surprise

"I wanted to talk to you, may I?" she asked and Tenten stood aside to let the prestigious woman inside

Tenten made tea and they both sat at the table.

"Firstly I want to personally apologise for what happened to you. Our company was hacked last month and someone managed to infiltrate our main office. The man was caught but now I see that it was just an elaborate trap to allow the real culprit 'Masao' inside"

Tenten was surprised by the information just disclosed to her and it took her a while to absorb it all as she took a sip of her tea.

"So he was a fake?" she asked slowly still trying to process everything

"Absolutely, there is an employee named Masao that works at 'Konoha Style' however I assure you it wasn't the man you encountered. The real Masao spoke to the police and informed them that his work information was stolen and after investigation, the imposter who sought you out was an avid fan of 'Yamanaka Style' and spent years finding out your information and how to get to you."

Tenten remembered the complete shock and disgust that overwhelmed her when Neji had shown her the 'Tenten' folder he'd copied from 'Masao's' laptop. He'd spent an incredible amount of time relentlessly pursuing her and actually managed to find her. The information made her heart sink to her stomach.

"Thank you for coming to see me, is that the only reason you came over?"

"Actually no it isn't" she cleared her throat "His intentions may have been false but regarding you doing the photoshoot was real. I'd sent the real Masao an email asking him to speak to you on my behalf. To ask you to do the photoshoot for the twentieth anniversary of the magazine"

"So the letter he gave me was real?"

"Yes it was" she finished off her cup of tea then placed it down "Tenten I was genuinely impressed with the photos you took in all the editions of the catalogue. The talent is there and that's why I want you to do it"

"But wasn't the twentieth anniversary two weeks ago?"

"Yes it was and we did release an anniversary issue but it's more of a part one issue. I reorganised our shooting schedule to have the second and main part of it to be shot this weekend, hopefully with you as the creative director"

"Can I think about it?"

"Absolutely, when you've made up your mind you can call me" she took out a business card from her purse and handed it to Tenten before standing up

Tenten stood up as well and headed to the door. As soon as Misaki was gone Tenten leaned against the door, a heavy sigh escaping her.

She arrived at the studio twenty minutes later. She walked in to find her friends already dressed and made up all just waiting for her. Ino was the first to notice her.

"Hey I was about to call. Is everything alright? You're never late." Ino asked her

"Yeah, just had a surprise visitor this morning" she said while walking on to set with Ino and getting her camera ready

"Who was it?"

"Misaki Kyouko" Tenten smiled at Ino's reaction "She came to personally apologise for what happened. Apparently the company got hacked and 'Masao' snuck in to stalk me. She also wants me to do the photo shoot"

"Tenten that's amazing news, you agreed right?"

"Well I said I'd think about it then get back to her later today"

They ended the conversation there and began the photoshoot. This time was a little different to the others. Ino decided to participate in this edition of the catalogue but refused to tell Tenten the reason when she'd asked.

"I'm surprised you don't know the answer. I'll tell you as soon as the this issue is released." She said as she twirled in her white floral maxi dress

After had taken the last picture Ino came and stood by the laptop to see all the pictures.

"Speaking of not knowing answers, what's going on between you and Neji?"

"What do you mean?" Tenten asked genuinely confused

"I mean you told me you two kissed but have things really changed between you two?"

Tenten opened her mouth to answer but closed it just as soon. She really had no answer to that question. It's true that they had kissed and it's very clear they have feelings for each other but neither of them had really brought up the kiss since it happened.

She looked to him, he was talking to Sasuke and as though he knew she was looking he turned his head to look at her. Something very feint passed between them; a subtle communication with just their eyes. Tenten broke eye contact first and looked back at Ino.

"I'm not really sure. I don't think either of us knows what we are yet" she said folding her arms

"I think you two should talk but you can do that after you agree to do the photoshoot"

"Yeah alright I'll call her" she said smiling

Xxx

It was half past five when Tenten had returned to her apartment. She took a shower then went to the kitchen to start making dinner when her phone started ringing.

" **Hey Neji, great timing I was about call"**

" **Were you going to call because of today?"**

" **Yeah I was"** she paused **"We haven't really talked about the kiss"**

" **Do you regret it?"**

" **No I don't, do you?"**

" **No"**

" **Well there has to be a reason we've both been avoiding the topic"**

" **It's not that strange. We're heading into unknown territory; we've been friends for years and now…"**

" **Now we're something different. Different doesn't necessarily mean bad"** she'd just finished chopping the vegetables

" **Of course not but until we figure out what we are to each other things might just feel weird for a while"**

" **True enough I suppose"** she'd just washed the rice **"I accepted Misaki's offer to the photoshoot"** she finally changed the subject

" **That's great, when is it?"**

" **Saturday and she even said I could bring someone along. Would you do me the honour?"** she asked with a chuckle

" **Of course."**

They'd said their goodbyes and Tenten had dished up her stew and sat at the table. After dinner she went to her room and sat in bed with her laptop going through all the pictures and editing them. She did this for about an hour until she felt fatigue weighing down on her eyelids and decided to call it a night.

The last thing on her mind was her conversation with Neji.

Friday morning arrived a little too quickly for Tenten. She wanted to sleep in a little longer but she knew Ino was very specific about releasing every catalogue at the same time every month. She got out of bed and went to take a shower. Within an hour she was out of the house and on her way to Ino's.

The two of them sat in the living room with a cup of coffee and the laptop between them going over final touches before releasing it. Once they were satisfied with their work the next issue of 'Yamanaka Style' was released. Tenten was completely surprised when Ino told her she'd been in the issue because it was the anniversary of her pitching the idea to Tenten back in high school. They'd both laughed about then had celebratory drinks for it.

"So tomorrow's the big day, you excited?" Ino asked closing the laptop

"That and nervous." she said taking a sip of her coffee

"You'll be fine in fact you'll do great, I just know it." She tried to cheer her up

"So I asked Neji to come with me tomorrow but things are still kinda weird between us"

"Well then tomorrow you can finally address the problem head on and decide for all our sake where your relationship is going" Ino put the empty cup down

"What do you mean 'for all our sake'?" Tenten asked with a confused expression

"Honestly Tenten all of us at the studio can feel the chemistry between you two. Frankly I'm surprised it took you two this long to see something that isn't platonic with each other"

"It's not that we've never seen anything or thought about it. I mean there have been moments between us and I know I've definitely considered him as something more on some occasions." She sighed "I don't know maybe we're just fine with what we are now"

"Then why'd you kiss?"

"I've got no answer for that" she buried her hair in a couch cushion

Saturday finally arrived. Tenten had just walked into the building and could barely keep her mouth closed as it was open in awe. The lavish reception area with its marble floors and matching desktops had her looking around. The giant posters of the most famous cover pictures of the magazines on the walls leading to the elevators. She stepped into the glass box and pressed the button for the third floor as was told to her in Misaki's email.

She was greeted with the sight of racks and racks of designer clothes, models both male and female getting their hair and make-up done and some getting dressed.

"Wow…" was all she could say

She'd walked over to the set and held the camera. It felt foreign because it wasn't the camera she was used to using. For one thing it was a lot more expensive. She felt anxious on her own in a building where she knew no one. Neji hadn't arrived yet, she had to be here early whereas he could arrive when the photoshoot began which was in an hour's time at ten a.m.

"Tenten I'm glad you could make it" Misaki said approaching her dressed in a white suit and her deep red hair tied up in a bun

"Thank you for the opportunity"

"Not at all it's a pleasure. I can't wait to see how this turns out"

Fifteen minutes before the photoshoot Neji had arrived and Tenten was busy speaking to the models. Although the setting was different and they weren't her models that she always worked with she fit the role of creative director very well. She'd briefed the models and gotten used to the new camera incredibly fast in Misaki's opinion. To say she was impressed was an understatement and she hadn't even begun the real work of photography.

There was a fire in Tenten when she took the first shot of the front cover model Chika Nishimura. She'd started her own line of clothes and had them shown at fashion weak overseas within a year and a half of her starting. Now she was a designer and got into the modelling industry so she knew exactly what she was doing when she'd stepped in front of the camera wearing her own designs. This made her think of Ino-her clothes definitely had the potential to debut overseas.

As time went by Tenten had seen all kinds of emerging talent. A few with their own clothing lines, famous models, shoe designers, jewellery makers, fellow fashion photographers and more. She'd finished the last person at three in the afternoon although just as she was about to call it a rap Misaki pulled her aside.

"Tenten this is Yukina Sato she's the official photographer for the magazine" she and Tenten shook hands "She is going to take over while you're in front of the camera"

"In front of the camera?" she asked confused

"Of course. This edition is celebrating emerging young talent in the fashion industry and that includes you Tenten"

"Oh wow…but what about Ino?"

"I already spoke to her and she's on her way right now. The creators of 'Yamanaka Style' are definitely included in this edition"

A few minutes later Ino walked in with two hangers of clothes and they were both whisked off to hair and make-up. The two of them stepped on to set: Ino's hair was in a long braid, wearing plum lipstick and a canary yellow Grecian style dress with matching knee length gold gladiator sandals. Tenten's hair was in a bun, wearing black lipstick that matched the black knee length dress with a military green jacket over it and brown ankle boots.

"So what do you think Neji?" Ino asked confidently as they both walked over to him "My newest outfits"

"You both look incredible" he complimented them but Ino knew he was mostly talking about Tenten

And the fact that they hadn't taken their eyes off each other was just further proof of that. She took the hint and gave the two some privacy.

"I think we should talk after this. Dinner?" she asked

"Sure it is my turn if I'm not mistaken"

She smiled in response then went over to Ino so they could do the photoshoot.

Xxx

Neji and Tenten were seated next to each other at their usual restaurant and had already ordered their meals. Things were different between them, it wasn't awkward just different.

Both of them had a lot rushing through their heads.

"Okay we definitely need to clear the air. Are we dating or aren't we? We've been best friends for years and nobody knows me better than you do" her heart was thundering in her chest. She was basically giving him her heart

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming" he raised a brow

"No there isn't one. I care about you a lot Neji; you've been through it all with me; the good times and the really terrible times."

"Because I care about you too" he put his hand on hers

"I know that and that's why I think there should be an 'us'." She looked up at him "But I'm also scared…"

"Of?"

"What if somewhere down the line things end between us? What if they end badly and we stop being friends because of it?" she rested her head on his chest and he put his arm around her

"Even if it did I'd never want you completely gone form my life" he pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes

"You can't know that now" she tried to look away but his hand on her cheek kept her looking at him

"Tenten you're one of the most important people in my life and you always will be" he leaned in and kissed her and she immediately kissed back

It was soft and full of meaning. Both of them were content with their decision-they wanted to be together no matter what happened. After their kiss they enjoyed their meals and went back to Tenten's place.

"So I can officially call you my boyfriend now" she said cheekily as she sat next to him on the couch

"Not that you weren't already doing that" he said under his breath

"I was not!" she said embarrassed and hit him with a pillow while laughing

The two of them spent the evening together just talking in each other's arms. Their strong feelings for each other filled the room and surrounded them. They both knew it and didn't want to be separate from each other and though they didn't know what was waiting for them in the future; they knew that they'd enjoy spending every moment together.

Another thing they knew and were prepared for was the onslaught that their friends were going to drop on them as soon as they say they're dating.

* * *

 **And there you have it people, I hope you enjoyed that chapter, please let me know what you thought with a review. And thanks for all the favs, follows and reviews. You're all champions!**

 **Shout out time:**

 **Ami1010: I'm soo glad you're enjoying the story, thanks for all the reviews. And I know right Masao was totally the worst. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Leah: My goodness I couldn't agree with you more, Nejiten shipper always and forever but Sasuten moments are life. I'm a total sucker for them!**

 **Guest: Thanks for the reviews, and this chapter totally answered your question. Neji and Tenten are officially together XD !**

 **Well that's it from me:**

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey hey hey. So here's the next chapter of Scars, hope you like it! This is just a little background on how our three favs-Neji, Tenten and Sasuke actually became friends.**

 **So here we go-**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto and all the characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 8: The Three Friends

It was two months into the new school year and first year of high school when Tenten had met Sasuke and Neji.

She'd finished her breakfast then went upstairs to finish dressing in her school uniform. The uniform consisted of black lace up shoes with knee length white socks. A dark green A-line skirt, white shirt and a black tie with the black school blazer over it. She'd just done her hair into her signature buns before greeting her parents then heading out the door.

Classes were uneventful as ever and only when Jiraiya sensei had asked her to carry two boxes to the staff room-was she satisfied.

"Finally out of the classroom" she said aloud while descending the stairs then turned a corner on route to her destination.

The staff room was at the end of the corridor and filling up the space of the walls were student lockers. There were a few stragglers here and bunkers there but overall the corridor was pretty empty. She was daydreaming as she was walking and didn't notice someone walking in her path until they collided.

Both boxes landed on the ground unharmed and the same could be said of the two people apart from a few books falling from his hands.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. You alright?" she asked picking up his fallen books

"I'm fine don't worry about it" said the masculine voice

And only when she saw a hand stretched out in front of her did Tenten finally see who she'd knocked over. He had short black hair and eyes just as dark. She'd taken his hand and stood up with his help. After she'd returned his books she picked up the one box and Sasuke the other and they walked down together.

"What's in these boxes?" he asked looking at her

"Well the fact that they're Jiraiya sensei's and he's so…himself, I'd rather not know what's inside" she thought back to all the times her teacher had been incredibly inappropriate in class-which was a lot "I'm Tenten by the way" she said while opening the door and placing the box down on an empty table and he did the same.

"Sasuke" he simply said and followed her out

"Sasuke…wait a sec you're Sasuke" she said trying to remember where she'd heard his name so often and as if the school bell was a bell in her head as it rang-signalling break, she remembered. She stopped walking to get a better look at him.

"You're the 'flawlessly hot' Sasuke?"

"I'm what?" he asked raising a confused brow

"Not my words by the way" she clarified before he could ask too many questions

"Then whose words are they?"

"They're eighty percent of the female population in this school's words. You're so popular, I hear your name almost everytime I walk into the girl's changing rooms" she said with an amused smile

"Is that so?" he smirked at her

"Oh please don't act like you don't know" she gave an accusing but harmless glare as they walked to an empty bench and sat down

"Now that I think about it you're not the only guy they're crazy about. There's someone else." she tapped her chin

"I know" he said then smirked as the other person stood behind Tenten

"He also has a title but it's different from yours. What was his name again?"

"I think you're referring to me." Said Neji taking a seat next to Sasuke

"Ah yes how could I forget, Neji Hyuuga" she chuckled "The 'Delicious Duo' themselves: 'flawlessly hot' Sasuke Uchiha now joined by the 'unbearably sexy' Neji Hyuuga" she could not keep a straight face

"Unbearably what?" Neji asked amused

"Not her words apparently" Sasuke replied teasingly

"Boy you two must have it tough, fangirls around every corner. You gotta give them points for creativity though" she teased

The three of them continued on their conversation for the rest of break until the bell rang. The three of them headed back to class and in the final period of the day Neji and Tenten had a free period so they'd spent it together until the final bell rang.

"How are you getting home?"

"Twenty-five minute walk from here to my house"

"I can drop you off"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all"

And with that she followed him to the student parking lot and was beyond surprised when she saw his car.

"This is your car?!" she asked in awe of his sleek black BMW-definitely the most advanced series "Well if nothing else, your title definitely matches your taste in cars" she said cheekily before sitting in the front seat

The drive to her house was short-just under a ten minute drive. He'd pulled up in front of the house. After she'd thanked him she said goodbye and went inside. She went upstairs to her bedroom and flopped down on her bed. A knock at her door caught her attention.

"Who was that that dropped you off?" her mother asked as she walked in. Clearly Tenten had taken after her mother as she had the same large and stunning chocolate brown eyes but very short brown hair. Ageing made itself known around the older woman's eyes.

"Neji, a friend from school" Tenten replied sitting up and couldn't help the smile on her face. Her mother noticed this immediately.

"Are you sure he's just a friend?" she took a seat next to her daughter with an amused smile

"Yes I'm sure mom" she chuckled "There's nothing going on between us"

"Not yet anyways"

"Mom!" she said embarrassed

"Oh I'm just teasing sweetheart" she laughed then kissed her forehead before standing up "You going to help me make dinner?" she asked walking to the door

"Sure, I'll be down as soon as I'm changed" she watched her mother close the door behind her

Xxx

The next day at school Ino, Sakura and Hinata were incredibly surprised to find that Tenten became friends with the two guys.

"Hold on, you spent the day with whom yesterday?" Ino did a double take

"Neji and Sasuke" she answered as if it was a simple concept but apparently not to her friends "Why is it such a big deal?"

"Seriously Tenten, those two are like the kings of the school" Sakura clarified

"You've got to be kidding me. Hinata you can't believe that's true of your cousin, right?"

"Ino does have a point Tenten for as long as I can remember both Neji and Sasuke have always been the highest on the social food chain." Hinata explained

"Well they certainly don't act like it. I mean if they were that bad they definitely wouldn't have talked to me"

"I never said they were terrible or arrogant about it, Neji and I get along well. I'm just saying they're considered the most popular people in school"

Just as Hinata finished her explanation the bell rang. The girls said their goodbyes and headed off to class. Tenten had just swapped out the books in her locker then went to class. She sat at her desk and pondered over all this information about the two guys.

"I don't know about them being kings, that's going a bit far. And as for 'hot' and 'sexy' they're very good-looking at best" she said aloud thinking she was alone

"Are those your words this time or someone else's?" Sasuke asked standing in front of her desk with a smug smile. She sighed.

"Why is it that whenever I talk about you, you guys show up?" she looked up to see both guys

"A better question would be why are you always talking about us?" Neji asked with an amused smile when she looked away from them

"On the contrary you two always seem to be seeking me out" she looked from Neji to Sasuke

"And here I was under the impression that we're friends" Neji said taking a seat next to her and Sasuke in the chair in front of hers

"We are" she said simply

"Then what's the problem?"

"No problem, just interesting to see people of your social status spending so much time with me"

"You're an interesting girl and one of the few who act normally around us" Neji answered

And so their relationship only got stronger from there. The three of them spent a lot of time together at school. Eventually Tenten had introduced the guys to her girl-friends and they'd become an even larger group when Shikamaru and Naruto had joined them a year later.

The group of eight quickly became the most known throughout the school and slowly but surely noticeable pairings started forming in the circle of friends. Shikamaru and Ino hit it off pretty fast-with Ino constantly telling her girl-friends what she thought of him. Hinata never said a word but they all knew she had a crush on the blonde troublemaker. Sasuke and Sakura were an interesting pair. She would always talk about what a great friend he was but the subtext was abundantly clear. And while Sasuke never admitted to anything-the stubborn bastard, Tenten would always call him-he was always a little cheerier whenever she was around.

And then there was Neji and Tenten.

The two of would always tease each other and sometimes the jokes would take a flirtatious turn. The chemistry was undoubtedly there, the sexual tension-undeniable but neither of them ever acknowledged such feelings. Whether they were purposely unobservant around each other or genuinely couldn't see what their friends saw remained a mystery to the group of friends.

However a certain event did open their eyes to each other.

It was the beginning of the grade ten-a cloudy Friday afternoon. School had been over for over an hour and students had either gone home or were involved in extra murals. Sakura was in the science club, Hinata in the literature club, Ino busy with her fashion blog and Tenten doing archery. Most of the outside events had ended early when it started drizzling then quickly after heavily raining.

Tenten had retrieved her bags from her locker when her phone rang. She searched through her schoolbag and eventually fished out her phone and answered it immediately.

"Aunt Yuki…no I'm still at school why?" Tenten's heart was racing in her chest when she heard the frantic tone her aunt was speaking with and when she'd found out what had caused her aunt so much stress, she froze. Had she heard correctly, had her aunt really said those words?

Tenten thought back to the previous night…

* * *

" _Are you sure won't come with Tenten?" her mother asked as she put her luggage in front of the kitchen entrance_

" _Believe me mom I'd love to go visit Aunt Yuki with you and dad but I've got a lot of work to do this weekend. But you guys enjoy the weekend by the beach with her while I'm here doing boring assignments." She chuckled "Tell her I say hi though"_

" _Alright we will" her father kissed her on the head before hugging her "We'll see you on Sunday night" he took his and his wife's luggage and headed to the car_

" _Be safe honey, and don't do anything crazy while we're away" she hugged her "Especially where Neji's concerned"_

" _What the-mom!" she looked up at her mom from the hug_

" _See you Sunday" she carried on as if she hadn't said anything out of the ordinary_

" _See you" Tenten let it slide this time and smiled as she watched her parents drive away_

* * *

She walked out of the locker rooms and walked straight into the pouring rain-not caring in the slightest about getting wet.

Neji had just walked out of the school, his gym bag over his shoulder. Basketball practise had just ended-he was on his way to his car when something caught his attention. Tenten sitting on one the benches in the rain. He immediately ran over to her.

"Tenten what are doing out in the rain?" he asked but she didn't respond. She was completely numb. He cupped her face in his hands and looked into her eyes. She quickly blinked as though she'd just noticed him.

"Neji?" she'd barely whispered is name

"Let's get back inside" he'd carried her inside when it looked like she had no intention of moving

Once towel dried and warm she wanted to talk to him in his car so that's where they went. They were seated in the back seat-there was silence at first.

"I just got a call from my aunt" her voice was shaky and she was trembling "My parents were going to visit her for the weekend down at the coast but…" she choked on her words and tears left her eyes. Neji held on to her hand and she gladly accepted his support-he could already tell where the story was going and his heart sank. "They never arrived at her house. A terrible storm was in the area and the rain got so bad that the truck in front of them lost control." She was full on crying, tears continuously gliding down her cheeks

"Neji my parents are…" but she couldn't complete the sentence. She could only clench her fist in sorrow. Neji held her in his arms and she immediately buried her face in his chest. She clutched on to his shirt and just let it all out. Neji stroked her back and held her a little tighter. He knew how she was feeling-he was a mess when he'd lost his father when he was a child. He was going to be there for her-

No matter what.

After she'd calmed down he drove her home and went inside with her. He'd left her on the living room couch while he made them dinner. He'd set down a plate of food for her but she'd barely moved.

"I'm not really hungry" she said not moving from her foetal position while hugging a cushion to her chest

"Tenten, you've got to eat something."

She slowly sat up and took the bowl of ramen and ate. Afterwards the two of them settled on the couch-Neji with his arms around her.

"Thanks for staying with me Neji. I really appreciate it" she spoke with her eyes closed resting comfortably against his chest

"Anytime Tenten"

She looked at the wall clock. It was going to nine p.m.

"Shouldn't you be heading back?" she asked

"I don't want to leave you on your own so I'm staying over"

"But-" she didn't see that coming

"I already called Hinata and she'll pass on the message for me"

"Are you sure about this?" she didn't want to burden him

"I'm absolutely positive." As if he read her mind he spoke up "You don't need to feel bad Tenten, you're not a burden"

And with that silence fell between them as they both fell asleep. They'd spent all of Saturday together as well and on Sunday Tenten was pleasantly surprised when Sasuke stopped by as well. The three of them had spent the day together and by the evening she was smiling around them. She was incredibly grateful for the both them and glad they'd become friends. When it came time for Sasuke to leave she'd walked him out. Just before he got into his car however, she wrapped her arms around him and he did the same.

"Thanks for coming over"

"Anything to make you feel better" he hugged her a little tighter before pulling away

She watched him climb into his car and drive off-a grateful smile on her face.

Although she wasn't completely healed and it would take a lot of time and support from her friends-at that moment she felt happy. Her chest felt a little lighter and heart brighter than ever because of the efforts of Neji and Sasuke. She felt that she could never thank them enough for everything they'd done for her. It was thanks to them that she could smile again and a time she would never forget.

* * *

 **And that's it. Leave a review and let me know what you thought. And thanks again for all the favs, follows and reviews. Thanks!**

 **Well that's it from me-**

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here we are again with another chapter of Scars. Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows and please keep 'em coming. I really hope you enjoy this chapter because I had a really great time writing it, well let me not spoil it for you-**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the Naruto characters belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 9: His Support

Minimal morning light pierced through the curtains as Neji sat up in bed. Tucking his dark hair behind his ears he looked at the clock on the bedside table, firstly observing the time but his gaze focused on the date.

' _18 years ago today…_ ' he thought in his head

For a few seconds he hadn't moved, taking in the silence of the morning before walking over to the curtains. Drawing back the white material an involuntary sigh escaped him as he was greeted by a dull grey and overcast sky. As if today wasn't sad enough. He felt a weight on his body as he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later he stepped back into his room and headed to the kitchen after getting dressed. As he approached the kitchen he saw a hot cup of tea waiting for him and when he'd picked it up and went to the fridge he saw an empty cup already rinsed out. A small smile played on his lips as he enjoyed the hot beverage.

Sasuke had been here.

Unknown to most-except for Tenten-Neji and Sasuke were a lot closer than most would assume. Their interactions with each would suggest a sort of general friendship to most people but they were actually childhood friends who always had each other's backs. Neither of them was very expressive about their friendship and hardly acknowledged it but it was definitely there. In most cases their silence was proof of their concern for the other. And today was no different. There was sort of an unspoken rule between them: that they made sure to visit each other in the morning, either Neji went up to Sasuke's or vice versa. And whoever arrived in the kitchen first would make the tea. Tenten had often mocked the two about their morning routine, referring to them as an old married couple for putting so much effort in. But it was all light-hearted joking, she was actually really glad that they were so close. Who says guys can't be really close with their friends the same way some girls are with theirs?

There was another rule between them. If the previous had been unspoken then this one was unacknowledged but they both followed it without fail. Both of them had lost their parents and on personal days such as today for Neji, they wouldn't have their tea together. They'd make their presence known-as Sasuke had by intentionally leaving behind his cup for him to see-to show support but they wouldn't linger longer than necessary.

"I'm glad to see that nothing's changed" he smiled to himself finishing off his tea then heading out

Hinata had just finished her breakfast and went upstairs to her room. Soft light poured in from the cloudy morning and brightened the lilac walls of her bedroom. She looked around her room as if seeing it for the first time. Her double bed sat opposite the floor to ceiling windows leading to the balcony where she could see the view of the city from her bed. In front of her bed was a silver chaise for moments when she wanted to think or read. To the left of the bed was the door to her room and across from it was the adjoining bathroom. On the right was her closet as well as two bookshelves and her study desk with her computer monitor against the wall by the windows.

She walked out on to the chilly balcony immediately overwhelmed by the sounds of the city below her. Hinata carefully eyed the white box- in her hand-her father had given her last night; wondering what it contained but respectfully didn't peek inside. Its contents were not for her to see-at least not until the recipient saw it first.

After what seemed like an eternity of wondering she was brought back to reality by her ringing cellphone.

"Morning Sasuke"

"Hinata, hey I've got a favour to ask. Are you free right now?" he asked

Xxx

Tenten and Ino were out having breakfast. The two friends were seated at their usual table in the restaurant finishing off their respective meals and starting their warm beverages.

"Finally a Saturday we're not working" Tenten sighed

"Agreed, we've been working extra hours lately. We deserve today off." Ino said stirring her coffee "So what was it like spending the night with your boyfriend?" she asked suggestively

"What are you talking about?" Tenten raised a curious eyebrow

"Don't try to hide it Tenten, I know you're wearing his cologne"

"No I'm not, I'm wearing his shirt" Tenten pointed at the black button up shirt she was currently wearing with white jeans

"Even better. The shirt you took from the many articles of clothes strewn across the room as you two-

"Ino-" Tenten interjected before her wild story could go any further "You're not listening; I borrowed his shirt when I was at his place and asked to keep it. That's it. No imaginative sensual moments of us tearing off each other's clothes happened" she said flustered

Ino was silent for a few seconds as though processing her words.

"All I'm getting from this is that you borrowed his shirt which means you two must have done something"

Tenten sighed.

"Why do I even bother trying to explain anything to you? You'll only take in what you want to hear" she harmlessly rolled her eyes

"Aw is that him calling to check on you now?" Ino teased as she heard Tenten's phone ringing

"You're being ridiculous." she said going through her bag to find her phone

"Hello…hey _Hinata_ " she emphasised while looking Ino in the eyes "Right now…? Alright see you in a few" she hung up then stood up

"Something wrong?" Ino asked concerned

"Not sure yet but Hinata asked me to come over to her place" she said leaving her money on the table

"She say why?"

"No but I'm guessing it has something to do with Neji, something serious"

"You want me to come with in case it is?" Ino stood up as well

"Thanks but, I'll be fine. See you later"

"Sure thing" she watched her friend walk out of the restaurant

Twenty minutes later Tenten pulled up in front of the Hyuuga estate and found Hinata waiting for her at the front door. Once the two of them were in her bedroom, a third party walked in a few seconds after them.

"Sasuke what are you doing here? What's going on guys?" Tenten asked feeling slightly alarmed at the seriousness of her two friends

"There's something we need to tell you…about Neji" Sasuke started

"What do you mean, did something happen?"

"Let me explain" Hinata finally spoke up

Xxx

The afternoon showers had been pouring down just as the weather forecast they would. Neji stepped out of his car umbrella in hand and walked through the silent field and stopped at the white marble tombstone.

His father's.

He stood in absolute silence looking down at the expertly carved headstone with two flowerpots on either side of it. The rain gliding down the smooth stone made it look like it was weeping for the person whom it described. The bold letters carved on to its body. The rhythmic sounds of the rain did little to ease the heaviness he felt internally. He gripped the handle of his umbrella tighter with a pained expression on his face. He was so caught up in himself that he hadn't even noticed someone put a fresh bouquet of flowers in both flowerpots until he looked to his side. Her face was blocked by her umbrella but her unmistakable long silky sapphire hair gave her away.

"Hinata, what are you…?" He asked surprised to see her here.

She brought her hands together and closed her eyes in silent prayer for a few seconds before answering him.

"I visit him every year. This is just the first time I've come here at the same time as you. He _was_ my uncle." She tilted her umbrella so she could look at him.

Neji was surprised to hear this. He had no idea that that she was also mourning with him. It was naïve of him to assume that she held the same opinions as the clan heads when she'd constantly fought them about the segregation within the clan but his lack of faith in her after the incident was just one of the results of his grief. He didn't want support or anyone around him when grieving his father. He'd wanted to be the only one to shed tears-to monopolise the grieving process-because no one seemed to appreciate his father as much as he did-how wrong he was. Thinking back, Neji realised just how ridiculous his mind-set was when he was younger.

"I'm sorry…" he started "I guess I just let myself forget that" he had a sad smile

"It's alright. It's not like you didn't have your reasons to think that way"

"But you were different. You've always been different from the rest of the clan" they were facing each other. She took his hand and he held it tight. It seemed the two cousins understood each other more than ever at that moment.

"I've got something for you. Something I promised him I'd give you." she reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a small white box. When he opened it he was stunned by what was staring back at him. A sterling silver and platinum designer watch.

"But this is…" he couldn't find the words as he felt a lump in his throat

"Your father's watch. My father gave it to me five years ago"

"He had a feeling something tragic was about to happen on the day of the incident…

* * *

" _Is something wrong dear" Hinata's mother-Youko-asked after looking up from her book she was reading to a three year old Hinata. Her innocent eyes looked up to see him with a grim expression on his face._

" _Something terrible is going to happen and Hizashi knows it too. The scandal with our competing company is about to get even worse." He spoke ominously_

 _A knock at the door interrupted her before she could ask her husband more._

" _Hiashi, we need to talk. It's urgent" Neji's father walked in followed by a few of the clan elders. The twin brothers stood side-by-side in front of the clan elders, doing so made Youko do a double take. She could always tell her husband apart from her brother-in-law but there were a few times where she had to stop and look at them carefully._

" _Youko, could you give us a moment?"_

" _Of course" she closed the children's book and carried a curious Hinata out of the room_

" _I'm sure you're aware of the severity of the situation, Hiashi. Rai Industries will not take this sitting down." One of the clan elders-the father of Hiashi and Hizashi spoke up_

" _I'm fully aware that what happened between our companies almost bankrupted them; what I don't understand however, is why my brother is taking the blame for it. The mistake was my fault entirely; I should be the one to take responsibility."_

" _Hiashi, you must understand that this incident will cause them to take drastic measures. They'll be after your life and we simply cannot allow them to."_

" _So we're forced to use Hizashi as my stand-in?! This will accomplish nothing. They're aware that Hizashi and I are twins and will most probably kill us both to ensure that I'm dead._

" _Not if we discreetly let them know that you'll be staying late tonight so they'll be sure to snap at the bait and have Hizashi be the one to take your place. Hiashi you must know that this idea is not our own. This drastic measure means that I'll be losing a son but at least not both of you."_

" _Then who came up with such a cruel plan?!" Hiashi demanded completely outraged by his father's words_

" _It was my idea Hiashi" Hizashi finally spoke up with an unreadable look in his eyes_

" _But why? Why would you ever do something like this?"_

" _Since the clan's origin the main and branch members have existed. The branch members' only job is to ensure the survival and prosperity of the main branch, no exceptions and no choice. For the first time in my life as branch member I am making a decision of my own conviction. I am free to choose something I believe in-protecting my family, protecting you"_

" _You can't do this, Hizashi. What about Neji, he's only four? Must he grow up without his father? He will never forgive the clan for allowing this to happen"_

" _I've somewhat explained the situation to him. He'll understand when he's older. The rest I leave to you. My only request is that you give this to him when the time is right" he removed his watch and gave it to his brother_

" _I can't…I won't let you do this" he was shaking with emotion_

" _Hiashi please let me do this. Let me be free" he embraced his brother "Promise me you'll make sure Neji get my watch"_

 _Hiashi hugged him back._

" _I promise…I just wish there was another way" he finally surrendered seeing no other way out_

" _If there were then we wouldn't be having this conversation. Thank you, brother" but before he could say anything else Hizashi knocked out his brother._

" _Please make sure he gets home safely" Hizashi said gently putting his brother on the couch said_

" _Of course. Is there anything else you need?"_

" _No I've already said my goodbyes, anymore and I might lose the strength to go through with this. If you could all give me my time alone-then all of this will be over quickly." He said solemnly_

 _The day went by quickly and soon enough it was sunset. Hizashi was sitting at his brother's desk listening to the rhythmic ticking of the wall clock. He looked at the family picture sitting on the desk._

 _Six p.m._

 _The sound of bullets tore through the silence._

' _I guess it's time' he said sitting patiently waiting for his guests to arrive, within a few minutes the door was kicked open._

" _Hiashi Hyuuga, it's about time you paid for your actions. We simply cannot let what you did go unpunished-nothing personal." The leader of the two gunmen pointed his gun straight at Hizashi's chest_

" _I never thought it was personal-it's just business right?" he said with a terrifyingly calm resolve_

" _It's like you took the words right out of my mouth" he smirked "CEO of Hyuuga Enterprises, goodbye, Hiashi Hyuuga" the two men pointed their guns and aimed. Hizashi's resolve never faltered_

 _Two shots were fired…_

 _Thirteen years later Hinata was summoned to her father's office._

" _You wanted to see me father."_

" _Yes Hinata, come in. I have something to give you." he handed her a white box_

" _Isn't this…?"_

" _Yes it's your uncle's watch. We both knew what was coming that day so many years ago. And as much as I opposed his plan, I let my brother die for me. I did however promise him that I'd make sure Neji got his watch. And that's why I'm giving it to you Hinata."_

" _When am I supposed to give it to him?"_

" _That is entirely up to you. I see that the relationship between the two of you has improved so much from what it used to be and I can tell that you both care for each other. As cousins you both share a very strong bond and as his cousin I want you to give it to him. It would mean a lot more if he received it from you than from me" he spoke his words with his back to his daughter as he looked out the window._

* * *

"He told me I should give it to you when I thought the time was right and I thought today was the perfect time. By the way there's a message engraved on the back, my father told me it's the words that always motivated your dad everyday"

She turned the watch around and showed him the message engraved at the back.

' _Neji, my incredible son'_

Neji's hands were trembling when he finished reading the message. Emotions getting the best of him; tears left his eyes as he hugged his cousin and she immediately hugged him back in tears as well.

Far off in the cemetery two people watched the Hyuuga cousins.

"Don't you want to go over and talk to him?" Sasuke asked Tenten standing next to him under his umbrella

"No I don't want to interrupt them, they're family after all. They need this time together." She smiled at the sight of them embracing. After watching for a bit longer the two of them headed back to Tenten's car and drove off.

Xxx

The rain had stopped in the early evening and there was a biting wind as Neji and Hinata got out of the car and headed into the elevator of the building. As soon as the elevator door opened on his floor a rich meaty aroma filled the air. Wondering where the sensational smell was coming from the relatives walked in to the kitchen to find Tenten and Sasuke busy finishing off the meal and dishing up.

"Right on time you two, the soup's ready" said Tenten dishing up into the final bowl

"Sasuke, Tenten, what are you two doing here?" he asked

"It's exactly what it looks like-a dinner for four" she said walking to the table and the others followed "Well today's an important day and instead of spending it alone, Sasuke suggested that we come over for dinner" she smiled when he looked to Sasuke who didn't acknowledge him staring

After all the talking and explanations the four friends enjoyed their dinner together. Neji finished eating and looked the people in front of him laughing and enjoying their time together-his best friend, cousin and his girlfriend. All these people had come to cheer him up on a day he usually preferred spending on his own but this was definitely a better option. After dinner Neji excused himself to the balcony while his friends insisted that they'd clear the table.

As Tenten wiped down the counter she saw Neji sitting on one of the chairs looking out to the city. She decided to join him.

The cold night breeze did nothing to stop Neji from enjoying the view of the full moon as he held on to his father's watch. A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind but he knew who it was.

"What are you doing out here on your own" Tenten asked as she sat in his lap

"Just thinking" he said showing her his watch

"It's beautiful" she admired it on his wrist "Your father's?"

"Yeah it was" he answered putting his arms around her

Tenten sighed.

"Something wrong?" he asked looking concerned

"No it's just…we've both lost parents but you lost your dad a lot younger than when I lost my parents" she suddenly felt bad "So I when I told you what happened that day at the beginning of high school…"

"I knew exactly what you were going through"

"You were there for me and now I'm here for you" she held his hand tight

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner"

"It's alright; it isn't exactly an easy topic to bring up" she kissed him on the cheek then on the lips to which he quickly responded.

Xxx

Around nine p.m. Tenten and Hinata were on their way out. Sasuke had walked them out and for a few minutes Neji was alone-until his phone started ringing. He walked on to the balcony to answer it.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to call" Neji started

"I take it that Hinata told you the story" the other person asked

"And gave me the watch"

"I see…I'm sorry for not telling you the truth sooner, Neji"

"You don't have to apologise to me uncle. As the head of the clan you were doing what you thought was best"

"My actions were cowardly but your father's decision was something I had to honour because it was the first time he was free enough to decide for himself. Though not a day goes by that I don't regret not stopping him-maybe he'd still be here with us if I had"

"There's no point in dwelling in the past. I admit that I miss him everyday and still hold some animosity towards the main branch for the incident…

"And I don't blame you"

"But if it was his personal decision and he was happy fulfilling it then I can accept what happened without eternal bitterness. I'll heal from this"

"You've really matured into a fine young man Neji. Your father would be proud of you as I am."

"Can I ask you something uncle?"

"Of course"

"When you entrusted Hinata to giving me the watch and divulging the true story, how did you know I'd take as well as I did? What would you have done if I'd reacted differently, become even more enraged by it and refused to hear the story of my father's murder?"

"Neji, you're one of the most logical and intelligent people I know. If you'd become enraged by the truth I have no doubt that you would've sought me out and demanded answers in which the full story would've been told to you anyways, tell me I'm wrong"

"I can't do that" he smirked knowing himself too well

"I knew Hinata would choose the perfect time to tell you everything. I never doubted that things would turn out for the better. I know how close you two are now" Neji couldn't help but agree

"I appreciate you calling to check on me"

"Of course, you're my nephew and you remind me a lot of my dear brother. You're more like him than you know, Neji."

"Thank you uncle"

"Thank you for forgiving me, I'll see you soon"

"Goodnight, uncle" and with that he hung up and went back inside

Sasuke walked back in as soon as Neji took a seat on the couch. He lounged on the corner couch and a comfortable silence fell between the two friends.

"If your intention was to surprise me then you did a great job. Bringing Hinata and Tenten over was the last thing on my mind today" Neji started

"I know that. And my intention wasn't to surprise you. A surprise would mean that you're unaware of what you have but I know you know what and who you have in your life. You just let yourself forget that on this day; so my real intention was to simply remind you. You know you've always got us and like it or not you'll always have me around" Sasuke spoke from his spot on the couch with his eyes closed

"Lucky me" Neji said sarcastically "Brothers forever or something like that right?" Neji raised a brow with a confident smirk

"Yeah something like that" Sasuke smirked before the two of them laughed lightly. They both looked at the wall clock at the same time and decided it was time to call it a night. It was 23:15 when Neji was standing in front of the elevator and Sasuke inside about to head up to his room.

As the elevator doors slowly closed and he watched the number rise from his floor to Sasuke's Neji put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. Just before the doors had completely closed Neji and Sasuke had shared in a silent moment shown with genuine smiles. Even though they hadn't uttered a word to each other Sasuke knew how grateful Neji was for the effort he'd put into the day. Neji knew he didn't have to say anything for Sasuke for him to understand just how much the gesture meant. This was the last thing on his mind when walking back to his room.

* * *

 **And there you have it, chapter 9 done. I'm gonna say it again I loved writing this chapter-and I really hope this doesn't sound arrogant but if it does-oh well-but I think this is probably my favourite chapter both writing it and reading over it fully, but it isnt my favourite chapter overall in Scars-my fav is still upcoming but not anytime soon but I've already written it. It only fits into the timeline much later but at least it's ready and waiting. Writing Neji in a sort of vulnerable way was both exciting and challenging-hope I did him justice-and I looove developing the relationship of Sasuke and Neji and I really wish something like this could've been a thing, like just a really awesome brotherly-like friendship. Honestly if Sasuke were like this I'd actually really like him but whatevs. Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter-**

 **Okay I'm totally done talking/writing now-**

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, I know it's been a super long time but assignments and exams n things just completely had me busy so I really had no time to write and I didn't really have any ideas for chapter 10 until quite recently so that's that. Another reason for me not writing and posting this sooner is because when I eventually did have an idea I was too busy being held captive by K-pop hahahaha. I looooooooooooove K-pop. It started with one song and then I was trapped. I'm in love with BTS!**

 **Anyways on with the story...**

 **Disclaimer: None of the Naruto characters belong to me, I only own my OC. The outfits that the male models wear-Neji to be specific-are simialr to the outfits in Blood, Sweat and Tears by BTS, so if you want a visual reference of the guy's outfits go watch that music video, also not mine.**

* * *

Chapter 10: A Great Opportunity pt.1

Tenten leaned her head against the end of the bathtub and sunk lower into the warm water. She cupped the scented bubbles of foam in her hands and blew them away. Tenten was already running late but she had no intention of hurrying up. There was something heavy weighing on her mind and she was trying to ponder it out while soaking in the bath tub.

It wasn't as though she'd received some grim warning but she just felt as though what was in store for them in the near future would be something they'd never faced before. After another fifteen minutes in the water she finished off and got dressed in her room before heading out.

Tenten arrived on set with the studio and lights already set up and the models done with hair and makeup.

"Well aren't we the early riser?" said Ino walking over to her with a coffee in hand

"Sorry sorry, my mind was just somewhere else this morning. Kept me from getting ready"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No nothing I'm sure I'm just stressed or something. I'm fine though, let's just get to work"

And with that their conversation ended and the photoshoot began in earnest. The girls were up first-the theme for this photoshoot was glitz and glamour: red carpet ready. The set was decorated to look like a red carpet premiere and the designs Ino had created were for her end of the year collection. This was the time of year when high school students would consult her designs for their end of year dances at their schools and this year was no different.

Sakura was drizzled in gold. Her dress was a flowing deep plunging v neckline floor length golden halter dress. Her hair was done up in a bun with a curly fringe. She had on bronze eye makeup and golden lips to match the dress. The first few shots were simple poses then a fan was added to capture the fluidity of the dress in the wind. Her poses were dramatic and the dress itself was dramatic in the wind-the photos were amazing.

Hinata wore a black and sapphire figure hugging mullet dress. The long sleeve off the shoulder dress was black and accentuated her curves until just above her knees. The mullet train of the dress was free flowing and sapphire in colour. The outfit was paired with black stilettos and her eye makeup was dark grey while her lips shimmered in silver and her hair loose and straightened. Her poses were powerful and so striking-she was a completely different character.

The two girls also did a few shots together. The best was of the two of them next to each other-Hinata with her arm around Sakura's shoulders from the front and both of them leaning towards each other as though whispering to each other. Sakura had her one hand on Hinata's arm and the other resting on her hip.

And then there were the guys…

They'd always looked incredible in suits but this time round was something even Tenten wasn't prepared for. Sasuke had his hair in a man bun. Black shoes with black trousers with silver detailing running up the outside of his legs, his shirt was red with black floral patterns and a silver waistcoat over it. Neji had his hair loose and a pair of black framed glasses. His fitted trousers and button up shirt were navy with a bit of sheen to it making it look slightly shimmery when caught in the light. The blazer over it was black with a silver paisley print pattern over it with black buttons.

The two guys had always worked well together when it came to creating tension and chemistry between them in front of the camera but this was on another level. Tenten and Ino had no doubts in their minds that this would be the most popular edition of the catalogue with the magic the two male models were creating. Their movements and poses told a story. One of Tenten's favourite pictures she captured was of the two guys standing side-by-side facing the camera. Sasuke's one hand was fixing his tie while the other was on Neji's shoulder with a cheeky smile on his face. He was looking directly into the camera. Neji had his eyes closed and a confident smirk on his face. His one hand was in his pocket and the other combing through his hair-his elbow resting on Sasuke's arm on his. She'd taken the photo while the fan was still on making Neji's long dark hair sway in the wind.

The front cover picture was of the two guys; their bodies facing each other. Sasuke was looking directly in front of him at Neji, not looking at or facing the camera at all. Neji's hand that was closest to the camera was in his pocket and the other was holding the back of Sasuke's neck. Neji's face was at an angle so he wasn't facing Sasuke directly but looking outwards slightly while his gaze was fixed directly on the camera.

This was the photoshoot the team wild on-a few shots of Sasuke and Sakura together looking like the ultimate couple and slightly playful at times. The Hyuuga cousins just looking all kinds of powerful together, a few of Sasuke and Hinata and Neji and Sakura and finally a monumental group shot.

By the time the photoshoot was done the room felt several degrees warmer from the heated set.

"That was by far the best photoshoot we've had" Ino said excitedly going through the pictures while the models were getting changed

"I couldn't agree more. Daring, flirty, _sexy_ are just a few words to describe their performance."

"Your boyfriend was definitely putting on a show. He was on a roll; probably trying to get you to blush behind that camera" Ino said suggestively

Tenten just rolled her eyes with a smile on her face as she went through the pictures with Ino. There were a few photos that did make her heartrate increase-especially the ones where he'd look directly into the camera and smirk. The pair of strong arms that wrapped around her waist almost made her drop her camera.

"A little jumpy, aren't we?" Neji asked "Could it be because you're still thinking about this particular photoshoot?" he asked leaning closer to her ear. She knew he was smirking.

"I thought all kinds of things about this one" she turned around in his arms so she was facing him while wrapping her arms around his neck and returned his smirk with her own. "A lot of them weren't words so much as sounds" she let out a short laugh when she saw him react to her words

"Care to demonstrate some of them?" he said huskily

"We'd have to be alone first" she said suggestively

"That shouldn't be a problem"

The two of them were in their own world completely forgetting that they were still on set and that their friends had walked back in.

"Wow look at them go" Sakura began running commentary

"I know right. Who knew Tenten had it in her to be so seductive?"

"You guys I'm right here, you know? And what's with the side comments?"

"Well were not saying stop but, if the two of you are going to be so blatant about your bedroom talk then of course were going to say something" Ino explained as they all walked out together.

It was early evening. Neji and Tenten were lounging on the couch in each other's arms. The overall atmosphere between them was relaxed but full of care and love. There was no conversation between them but they didn't need to speak to know how the other was feeling-they'd mastered that skill many years ago. Their legs were entangled, his arms around her and her arms over his. Their breathing was in sync and she was smiling as she felt his heartbeat from behind her. Comfortable in the arms of the man she loved Tenten also felt safe and warm and loved with him. His breath tickled her neck as she felt his chest rise and fall-pressed against her back. The silence that enveloped them along with the romantic lighting made it all feel like a dream that Tenten didn't want to wake up from. However life-or rather Ino-had a way of changing things. Tenten reached out to get her ringing phone from the coffee table.

"Just when I was getting nice and comfortable Ino"

"Sorry, didn't mean to stir you from your alone time as a couple but, I thought it would be a good idea for us to meet up tonight. Dinner in town to celebrate our good work"

"That sounds like a great idea. I was starting to get hungry-alright we'll see you at seven then" she hung up then sat up

"So what's going on?"

"We are going to dinner with the team" she said standing up and stretching then began walking to her room "I'm going to go take a shower and since there's still a whole hour until seven, you…" she stopped behind the couch and wrapped her arms around him "Are going to very slowly help me out of this outfit" she whispered in his ear before planting a kiss on his neck to which he quickly responded by climbing over the back of the couch and pulled his girlfriend into his arms and passionately kissed her. Her lips moulded over his and matched his rhythm perfectly. Their kisses were hot and fast-only breaking for short moments before connecting lips once more-as Tenten secured her arms around his neck while his lowered until they were holding her thighs. Not long after her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was carrying her to the bedroom.

Xxx

The group of friends had met outside the restaurant. Tenten greeted their friends while Neji locked the car. Just as he was about to catch up to her; a woman with curly brunette hair and striking grey eyes approached him from the car next to his.

"You're Neji Hyuuga right? You model for Yamanaka Style" she asked walking closer

"I am and yes I do. Who's asking?" he asked noting her professional attire and foreign features. She wasn't from Japan that was for sure.

"Alright let's eat" Ino said leading the group to their table that she'd reserved

"Where's Neji?" Hinata asked Tenten as she sat down

"Oh he's just…" but when she's turned around he wasn't just behind her like she thought he was. Looking around the room her gaze eventually led out the front entrance where she could see Neji talking to a woman.

"Who's that he's with?" Sakura asked

"I have no idea" Tenten answered truthfully and she couldn't shake the bad feeling about the situation. Could she just be a fan wanting to talk to him-it was more than possible that that was the case however that didn't ease Tenten's conscience.

"Relax Tenten I'm sure it's nothing to get worked up about" Sasuke reassured her but even he felt that something was off. He could tell from the way the both of them were standing that it wasn't just a casual conversation, it was a serious conversation and it definitely got Neji thinking from as far as Sasuke could tell. He pushed all possibilities to the back of his mind-he returned his focus to his friends. Their reason for meeting was to celebrate their hard work and another successful edition of the catalogue. Neji had joined the group a few minutes later however no one brought up the woman he'd just spoken to.

Xxx

The group of friends said their goodbyes and climbed into their respective vehicles and drove for home. Sasuke was in the elevator on his way up to his floor when he decided to stop on Neji's. He found the older Hyuuga seated on the couch with a drink in his hand.

"It must've been some conversation if you're enjoying a drink with the lights dimmed down" Sasuke poured himself a glass of the red liquid and took a seat next to his friend.

"Just thinking" Neji responded pensively

"Who was that woman by the way?"

Neji tensed slightly-his grip on his glass a little tighter.

"No point in trying to deny it, we all saw you with her at the restaurant. And don't try to play it off by saying she was just an admirer because we both know it was more than that"

"You're smarter that you look" he smirked while looking at him

"I'm going to ignore that comment. Now who was she?"

"A modelling agent. She works for a modelling agency in Europe-France to be exact."

"Okay so why did she approach you?" he already had an idea in his head but he wanted to confirm his theory, hear from Neji himself.

"She's here on a business trip and she's seen our work. She's gone through every edition of Yamanaka Style and told me she was impressed with my modelling."

"I see…" was all he could say. Now he was definitely sure he knew where this conversation was headed and he wasn't sure what to think about it. Neji reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a business card-on the back of it was a phone number next to it was her name written in cursive-

 _Nathalie._

…

" _You're Neji Hyuuga right? You model for Yamanaka Style" she asked walking closer_

" _I am and yes I do. Who's asking?" he asked noting her professional attire and foreign features. She wasn't from Japan that was for sure._

" _My name Nathalie Jolivet. I'm a modelling agent for an agency in France-Paris to be exact. I've seen your work throughout the years of the catalogue and I'm impressed to say the least. I'm looking forward to seeing the latest issue coming out tomorrow. You're a great model Neji Hyuuga" she stated while giving a genuine yet somewhat mischievous smile_

" _I appreciate the compliment Ms Jolivet but, I'm sure you didn't pull me aside just to compliment me"_

" _Straight to the point I see. Well Neji the truth is I think you've got what it takes to be broadcast on an international level."_

" _Meaning?"_

" _Meaning that I want you to come to Paris and participate in a festival that showcases models from all over the world as well as upcoming models in the industry"_

 _He was surprised like she knew he'd be. She took out an old business card from her coat pocket and wrote her details on it before giving it to him._

" _Just think about it and call when you want to chat" she handed it to him before walking back to her car and driving off_

…

"Let me get this straight, you were scouted by a French modelling agent and she wants you to go overseas and represent the country as an upcoming model?"

"That's right"

"Did you agree?"

"No I just took her number without saying anything. It's a big decision; I didn't want to just give a half-baked answer"

Sasuke could see that something was heavy on his mind there was something else that Neji had neglected telling him. He'd set his glass down but the 'deep in thought' look never disappeared from his face.

"So it's a festival in Paris, that doesn't sound bad at all but, I can tell that there's something that you've left out of your explanation. Time"

"What?"

"You've told me who she was, where all this is happening, what she wants you for but you haven't said for how long she wants you."

Neji's shoulders slumped at his words, so he was right-the time period of this deal was the biggest contributor to him being so pensive.

"Neji how long would you be in Paris if you agreed?" Sasuke asked him point blank

Neji sighed.

"A year…"

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter, it's definitely the most different I've written before but i still really enjoyed writing it. Feel free to leave a review or a PM and let me know what you thought about it or if you just feel like BTS fangirling with me, that's okay too hahahahaha. Anyways that's it for this chapter-**

 **Until the next chapter-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	11. Chapter 11

**It's been way too long since I updated and I'm sorry for that but I had terrible writers block and then I got absorbed in really great books that I just couldn't stop reading. I know, totally lame excuses but that's what happened. Aaaaaaanyways here's the next chapter of Scars, a revelation is long overdue so here you go, enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters from Naruto belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 11: A Great Opportunity pt.2

Recap:

" _You've told me who she was, where all this is happening, what she wants you for but you haven't said for how long she wants you."_

 _Neji's shoulders slumped at his words, so he was right-the time period of this deal was the biggest contributor to him being so pensive._

" _Neji how long would you be in Paris if you agreed?" Sasuke asked him point blank_

 _Neji sighed._

" _A year…"_

"A year?!" Sasuke exclaimed

He could only imagine what was going through his friend's mind before the most important question they'd avoided finally came up.

"Have you…?"

"No I haven't told her yet. You're the only that knows right now and it's going to stay that way"

"You can't keep this from her forever" Sasuke was looking at Neji

"I'm well aware of that but it's not like I've agreed to anything yet so why burden her with news now?" Neji explained as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes

"You could at least tell Tenten about Nathalie so she doesn't come to her own conclusions"

"Are you looking out for me?" he asked and looked at Sasuke who'd stood up

"Nope, I'm looking out for her. See you in the morning" he said with finality before heading to the elevator

Neji remained where he was on the couch for a while after Sasuke had left. He was going over everything that had happened that night in great detail. He thought back to when it was just him and Tenten on the couch in each other's arms and how quickly things heated up just a moment after. He couldn't help the smirk that sat comfortably on his face when he thought of that time.

She would always be the best thing that ever happened to him. Hurting her was the last thing he wanted to do to her but he had a feeling things would only get more difficult from here. He'd wanted to call her immediately and explain what had happened back at the restaurant but he knew what her response would be and it was the last thing he wanted to hear from her. Tenten hardly put herself first, selfish was a word he'd never associate with her but in the situation he was in, he wanted her to be selfish. He knew if he'd told her everything she'd just encourage him to go for it because it really was a once in a lifetime opportunity and would benefit him in many ways. Getting international exposure would do wonders for his career but he knew leaving her for an entire year would be painful for them both but she'd never let him know that. She'd put herself second and tell him to leave even if it meant hurting her.

Neji switched off the lights in the living room before heading to his bedroom. He'd changed into his sleepwear but he had no intentions of sleeping just yet. He looked at his bedside clock-22:49 it read. He'd switched off his bedside lamp and rolled on to his side and waited for fatigue to takeover. He'd changed his mind and decided to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day.

She woke up at eight a.m. and went to the kitchen for breakfast. She'd made herself pancakes with strawberries and syrup. As she enjoyed her indulgent meal she went through her messages on her phone. A message from Ino reminding her to finish editing the pictures so that she could upload the latest issue by noon however the message she'd wanted to see wasn't there.

Still no word from Neji.

Her heart sank. If it was a simple situation then there was no reason why he couldn't tell her about it. Waiting for him to call would only make her more anxious so she decided to call him. She pressed the dial button and waited but it immediately went to voicemail. She found this strange because they'd usually call each other in the morning. Had he forgotten to turn on his phone or was it off intentionally because he was expecting her call? More and more questions of suspicion swirled around her head. It would be absurd for her to assume the worst but because she wasn't getting any answers, that was exactly what her mind came up with.

' _Relax Tenten, it probably has nothing to do with the woman from last night'_ but her gut told her something else. The same dread she'd felt on the day of their previous photoshoot was back. She pushed all those negative thoughts aside and decided to distract herself by going out.

She parked her car and took her bag before leaving. As she walked into the mall she noticed the clouds rolling in and the sky got darker. A storm was on its way. Once she'd paid for her new outfits she moved on the next store. She walked out of the changing room in a canary yellow maxi dress and was admiring it in the mirror. Once satisfied she went to find a pair of shoes to match the dress and that's when she saw it. Across the clothing shop she was currently in was a restaurant and seated at one of the outside tables was Neji-and he wasn't alone. It was the same woman from last night.

Tenten's blood ran cold in her veins. She hoped her eyes were deceiving her but the longer she looked the more she recognised her-she was absolutely certain it was the woman from last night. The two of them looked comfortable together. Tenten wanted nothing more than to barge on to the scene and demand an answer from him but she decided to play it safe. She took out her phone from her bag and took a picture of them before changing into her normal clothes and leaving the store. So much for distracting herself. She drove straight to Ino's-she needed another perspective on the situation.

"Neji's what?" Ino asked in surprise

"He's having lunch with the woman we saw last night at the restaurant" Tenten paced around as she spoke "I gave him the benefit of the doubt when he hadn't said anything last night but then I tried calling him this morning, straight to voicemail. Now this-what am I supposed to think?" she sighed before sitting down

"Just relax Tenten; I don't think it's what you think it is. Neji's one of the good ones he's smarter than that"

"I know he definitely isn't cheating but still it's his behaviour that's concerning me. Why does he feel the need to keep this secret from me? If she's just a friend or colleague or whatever why has he been avoiding me all day?"

"You should be saving all these questions for him. As soon as he gets back from his 'date' demand answers from him" Ino looked her in the eyes and put her hand on her shoulder. Tenten could only sigh in response.

It was mid-afternoon when Neji had returned to his apartment. A light drizzle had started outside. Just as he'd walked into his room he heard the elevator chime and found Tenten sitting on the couch in the living room.

"Tenten, how did you get here so fast?"

"I was just with Sasuke and came to check if you were back yet"

"You were waiting for me?"

"I was actually. We need to talk"

"Okay…" he sat down next to her on the couch

"Is there something you want to tell me?" she looked him in the eyes "Because I tried calling you this morning but you didn't answer, in fact I haven't really been able to get in contact with you all day"

"Is there a point to this interrogation?"

"Okay fine let's get to the point" she took out her phone "Who is this?" she showed him the photo she'd taken of him and Nathalie earlier that day

"You took a photo of us?"

"You didn't answer my question"

"Are you kidding me? You followed me?"

"No actually I was at the mall purely by chance doing some shopping. I tried on a dress and wanted to find a pair of shoes for it and who do I see at a restaurant directly across the store I was in? My boyfriend and the same woman from last night he refused to tell me about" she said sharply

"Does it really matter who she is?"

"The fact that you're being so elusive about her means that something's up. If I have no reason to be concerned then prove it. Friend, colleague, whatever. If she's innocuous then why won't you just tell me who she is?"

"Because it has nothing to do with you. There's no affair going on, you know that so why don't you just drop it!" he was losing his temper

"It may not be cheating but it definitely isn't nothing and that's why I can't just drop it! Why can't you see this from my perspective? If I was spending time with another man and refused to tell you why, I know for a fact that you wouldn't even entertain the idea of me avoiding the question. So I'm going to ask you again, who is she?" she asked him slowly and looked him directly in the eyes

He kept quiet and looked away from her.

"I can't believe this. So you've made it clear there's no romantic or sexual relationship between you and this woman but it might as well be; because whatever you two are to each other is getting in between us" he eyes were glossy with unshed tears "Say something!" she demanded stubbornly as tears left her eyes. He stayed silent for a while before speaking finally

"I know how you'd react if I told you, that's why I haven't said anything yet" he spoke in a low voice, finally giving in. He hated seeing her cry and in so much pain-pain he was causing her and he wanted it to stop. His voice was competing with pouring rain that beat down on his balcony. The thunder and lightning came more frequently.

"Neji what are you talking about?"

"Her name is Nathalie" he started "She's a modelling agent from France and she scouted me to participate in a fashion festival. If I agreed I'd be going away for a year" he finally told her

Tenten's heart almost stopped when he mentioned the time frame.

"A year…and you didn't think it was necessary to tell me this?"

"I haven't given her a response yet. We were talking about it today, that's when you saw us together. I didn't agree to do it yet so there was no reason to burden you with the news in case I declined"

"So you were going to keep this from me forever if I hadn't forced it out of you just now? Why?"

"Because I know you, if I'd told you all this, you would've convinced me to do it, to go after a great opportunity like this. You'd put yourself second and disregard your own feelings. Had I told you, I'd want you to be selfish and ask me to stay. Me leaving for a year would hurt us both and I don't want that to happen"

"You've already hurt me! By keeping this from me, you're just showing me how little you actually trust me! You don't think I can handle tough decisions. I'm an adult Neji give me some credit!"

"What did you want me to do?!"

"Be honest from the beginning! Trust me with my decisions! You may not have liked whatever opinion I gave but it would've been my own. You can't make decisions for me that's not how this works!" she took a step away from and turned away from him

"Tenten I-I'm sorry…I just didn't want to risk losing this, us" tears welled up in his eyes as he walked over to her and turned her around to face him but she quickly moved out of his grasp

"Well you blew your chance. You assumed I'd convince you to go, you wanted me to make you stay but you never actually spoke to me find out which I'd do. So I'm making it easy for you-I'm doing nothing"

He froze when he heard her words.

"I'm not telling you to go and I'm not making you stay either. Seems you don't know me as well as you thought. If you'd trusted me enough to try, we could've avoided all this" she turned and headed to the elevator, her eyes red from the tears she'd shed and her face tearstained

Halfway to the elevator she stopped and spoke up but hadn't turned to face him.

"I knew…I knew everything, Neji." She paused and sighed before continuing "While I was waiting for you, I told you I'd been with Sasuke. He told me everything but I wanted to hear it from you, to see if this could play out without either of us getting hurt. I guess I was wrong" she pressed the descending button and walked into the metal box

"Tenten-

"I think we're done talking for today, there's only so much pain I can take at once"

A final tear sild down her cheek before the doors closed and she was gone. The silence that remained was deafening-the sounds of the weather raging outside was the only proof that time was moving and not frozen. Less than five minutes ago they were yelling at each other and now Neji stood alone in the living room.

Tenten-still in tears-started her car and drove into the pouring rain wanting to forget everything. Her mind was still whirling from everything that had just happened. She looked at her cellphone sitting in passenger's seat. All this started when I tried calling him this morning, she thought to herself as more tears blurred her vision looking at her phone.

She was suddenly alerted back to the road when another car hooted at her. Because she hadn't focused on the road, she hadn't noticed that she's moved into the opposite lane. She moved back into the correct lane just in time to avoid colliding with the other car but only just. Her car swerved too abruptly and was spinning out of control. The pouring rain made it difficult to stop.

Everything moved in slow motion after that.

The last thing she remembered was feeling weightless when the car was in the air, she was unconscious before it violently hit the ground.

Xxx

It was one a.m. Neji was awake in bed, listening to the pouring rain. He couldn't sleep, not after what had happened with him and Tenten. Things went from bad to worse when his phone rang. He sat up and checked the number before answering.

"Is this Neji Hyuuga?" a female voice asked

"Yes it is, why?" he was anxious before he'd even received an answer

"And what is your relationship to Tenten?"

"I'm her boyfriend" the word felt foreign on his lips. After their argument he wasn't so sure he was "Did something happen to her?"

"I'm nurse Otaka from the general hospital; I'm sorry to tell you this but Tenten…"

His blood ran cold in his veins as the nurse explained the situation to him. His phone slipped out of his hands as he went numb.

* * *

 **Tensions are high between Neji and Tenten, will they end up together again? Won't they? (They probably will-) NOBODY KNOWS? Totally referenced Teen Titans Go there XD. Aaaaanyways again leave a review/comment and let me know what you thought. That's it for now-**

 **Until the next chapter (and things only get more difficult from here, hahahahahaha)-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello, it's been forever and a half since I last updated this fic but I haven't and will never give up on it. Last term was just tremendously busy and stressful. But it's over now and here's the next chapter. The story is coming to an end soon. Anyways, enjoy...**

 **Disclaimer: None of the Naruto characters or Naruto the show itself belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 12: Aftermath

She sat up slowly, a sharp pain shot through her left shoulder as she looked around the room. Taking in her surroundings she noticed that she was in a hospital judging by the smell of disinfectant and all the tubes that were connecting her to a machine by her bed.

Tenten held out her arms and observed herself-two large bruises on her right arm and bandages around her right wrist, head and over her left collarbone. Her body felt extremely heavy and the slightest movements sent waves of pain through her body. Even forming her hand into a fist hurt.

"You shouldn't be moving around yet" a voice she'd only just noticed spoke up

She looked to her side to see Sasuke Uchiha sitting in the chair by her bed "How're you feeling?" his face looked neutral but she could tell he was incredibly concerned, that he was holding back

"Everything hurts but otherwise I guess I'm fine" but the concern never left his face "How long was I out?" she asked genuinely curious

"About four hours since you came out of surgery"

"Surgery?"

"I guess your head is still a little foggy" he concluded "I'm glad you're okay" he put his hand over hers, it was warm and suddenly tears had left her eyes and she had no idea why.

She didn't exactly remember the details of the situation that landed her in the hospital but somewhere deep inside she knew that the situation could've turned out differently, that Sasuke could've instead been saying _'I miss you'_ and because of that overwhelming feeling she couldn't let go of; she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him as tightly as she could and he did the same.

"I'm glad I could see you here" she said her voice breaking and she knew he was in tears too "I'm glad I'm okay too"

Silence filled the room afterwards. The impact of the events still fresh on both their minds. And although neither of them said anything there was question weighing down heavily on the both of them-where was Neji? She was uneasy in her bed and he could tell that it had nothing to do with her injuries.

"How'd you know I was here?" it wasn't a direct question to her problem but he could tell she wanted his answer to include everything

"I got a call from the hospital…" he faded off and looked away from her

He was hiding something and they both knew it but they left it alone.

"When was the last time you ate something?" he asked lightening the mood

"Dinner at your place last night, before…" she left her words in the air

"I'll go get us something to eat. I'll be right back" he stood up and left he room and closed the door behind him

She was left alone with her thoughts. She could clearly her the sounds of hurried footsteps outside her room, the occasional snippets of conversations that were within earshot and the sound of herself breathing was the sound in her room.

She closed her eyes and leaned against her pillow, trying to recall why exactly she was in the hospital.

An ocean of thoughts flooded her minds as she tried to sort through them. Little by little her memories were coming back to her. She remembered the rain, her argument with Neji, driving home in tears…

And then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

She remembered her car soaring through the air after she spun out of control off the road. The strip of road she had been on was still under construction so not all the barricades were in place. And as if planned, her car went straight through one of the gaps and plummeted to the ground below. She'd banged her head on the steering wheel and fell unconscious.

She'd woken up to the current situation.

Tears left her eyes.

She could've come back in a worse condition or not at all. It was a miracle her injuries were so minimal compared to the severity of the crash. Sasuke walked in a few minutes later with a bag of food and two drinks.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked concerned when he saw the tears leaving her eyes

"Memories just came flooding back to me, I was just overwhelmed but I'm fine now"

"You sure?" he took a seat next to her. She took his hand.

"I'm sure" a small smile formed on her lips

The two of them enjoyed their meal and talked for a while longer until it was time for Sasuke to head out. The sun was setting as he stood up.

"I'll be back in the morning; you should get some rest"

"Yes doctor" she teased and smiled as he walked out and closed the door behind him

The silence that followed was easier than the first but full of heaviness. There was a lot the two of them avoided speaking about and it was only a matter of time something gave and the truth came bursting out. Tenten had a feeling that when that moment came it would be more painful than her injuries.

She turned on her side to face the window and looked at the rose-gold skyline. Her eyelids felt heavy and eventually she drifted off to sleep.

Sasuke sat at the wheel in complete darkness. He released a heavy sigh before taking his phone out of his pocket. The underground parking area to the hospital shielded the light from outside completely devouring the metal machines in darkness. As Sasuke unlocked his phone he was bathed in the screen's artificial light. The young Uchiha's handsome face was illuminated as he scrolled through his contacts and stopped at a specific number.

"I wonder…" he said as he pressed dial. The ringing continued on until Sasuke was convinced that there'd be no response. "Of course not" he put his phone away, started his car and drove out.

Xxx

Seven p.m.

Neji was on the balcony looking to the city below him with his keys in one hand and his phone in the other. His face hardened when he looked at the screen, seeing the number of missed calls. A breeze swept past, combing through his long dark hair. He was looking at a picture of the two of them; he couldn't remember the last time the two of them had been that happy. Before this whole problem had even begun. He'd declined Nathalie's offer but the problem hadn't gone away…

" _So that's your final answer? Nothing's going to change your mind? Nathalie asked before finishing off her coffee and placing the empty cup on the table_

" _I'm flattered by the offer, I really am but I didn't start this for myself, it was to help out some friends. Not to mention things would get a little too complicated if I left for a year."_

" _I see" she gave him a pointed look with a small smile "Well I can't say I'm not disappointed but I won't press you any further." They both stood up and walked out of the coffee shop "It was definitely great meeting someone so talented. I definitely won't be the last person trying to recruit you"_

" _Believe me when I say I'm perfectly happy here, I have plenty of motivation to stay right where I am" at that moment Tenten came to mind and he couldn't help the smile on his face_

 _The two of them shook hands before Nathalie got into her car and drove off. Neji watched her car disappear down the street before getting into his own car and driving home._

He'd really wished that everything would return to as they once were but that was not the reality he was in.

Two weeks had passed since he'd heard about Tenten's car accident and still he remained isolated from her. The consuming guilt he felt for not going to see her and the crippling fear that her accident was his fault kept him awake at night. He'd worried himself sick as the days went by. His usually glossy silk hair had lost its sheen and the very life itself so he thought.

He walked to the bathroom mirror and took in his dishevelled appearance and his sickly pale skin. He couldn't get her out of his head- she was always on his mind and in his dreams. But he simply couldn't bring himself to go see her, he was afraid of the confrontation that awaited him, having all his shortcomings as her boyfriend and just even a friend thrown at him. He knew he was hurting her but he too feared being hurt.

Days turned to weeks and still not a single visit from Neji, not even a note or phone call. No explanation whatsoever and Tenten was felt her heart ache as each day passed. Why would he stay completely in the dark for so long?

The doctors allowed Tenten to take a walk around to give her legs some exercise. It was midday as she walked down the white hallways and out into the front garden of the hospital. She stopped near some benches and closed her eyes and tilted her head back, letting herself take in the sun's rays. She took a deep breath and enjoyed the breeze that swept past her. She'd taken her phone with her and tried calling _him_.

The dial tone went on and on for what seemed like forever but there was no response. With tears in her eyes she stopped trying and turned to head back inside.

"Tenten, what are you doing out here?" she turned in the direction of the familiar voice

"Just getting a little exercise. I couldn't stay in bed forever" she put on a fake smile for Sasuke and made sure she'd wiped away her tears before facing him.

He walked closer to her but didn't say anything. He looked into her eyes and she into his. A moment passed between, a subtle communication that neither would acknowledge but both understood. They usually had a lot to say to each other because they were so close but the dynamics were somewhat shifting. For the past few weeks he wasn't just her friend but something more-a pillar that she could lean on until she got her strength back. Someone who would hold her hand when she felt weak and a person who was undoubtedly always there, and she would always be grateful for it.

She closed the gap between them and wrapped her arms around him. As she did, a sigh escaped her lips when she felt him hug her back tightly.

"Hey…" she started "I just-

"I know" he said pulling back to look down at her "You don't have to say anything"

Her eyes were still closed as she leaned against his chest. She was up on feet again and her wounds were healing but she still felt burdened and cracked in his arms. He didn't enjoy seeing her like this. It was time she found out the truth.

It was time for him to tell her everything.

"We need to talk" he looked down at her

Xxx

They were back in Tenten's room. Both of them sitting on the edge of the bed. Tenten was looking at Sasuke while he kept his focus in front of him as he cleared his head.

"I haven't told you the whole story about how I found out about your accident" he started

"I figured" he looked at her "Something just didn't feel right when you told me what happened and I knew it meant that you were keeping something but, rather than press you for answers I decided to wait." She sighed "It has to do with Neji, right?" she knew she was spot on when he didn't answer her

"It was around two in the morning when I got a call from the hospital. The nurse explained the situation to me and because I know he's your first emergency contact, I asked why she hadn't called him first…" he sighed "Her exact words were 'I called and informed him but he referred me to you instead.' I was surprised but I headed over here as fast as I could. When I arrived you were still in surgery, I sat in the waiting room for hours until the doctor said I could see you. You woke up a few hours later" Sasuke looked at her

He could see that there was a lot on her mind after hearing the shocking news he'd just told her. Her face was pinched in pain and confusion, trying to understand.

"He was the first to find out but he never came. All this time, he knew everything and hasn't said anything" her voice was trembling and her hands clenched in fists "I don't understand…why did he?" she turned to look at him with tears falling down her face

He put his hand over hers as she hung her head. They sat in silence for a moment before Tenten stood up and headed to the door.

"Hey where are you-

"I just need some air" she cut him off before walking out and closing the door behind her

A heaviness filled his chest as the silence surrounded him. After weeks of silence, Sasuke thought at least by now Neji would've tried calling her but the stubborn Hyuuga was still nowhere to be seen. Each attempt he'd made to visit Neji's apartment, he'd been out.

In the early evening Sasuke had just said goodnight to Tenten and headed back to his car. Thick grey clouds had covered the evening sky and thunder was booming. The dial tone filled the silence of his car. Just as he was about to hang up, the dial tone stopped. It was quiet at first, Sasuke thought the call had been cut but the clock was counting seconds on the line.

"I didn't think you'd pick up" Sasuke started

"I didn't think I would either…I'm not sure why I did"

"Maybe your conscience is finally catching up to you. How long do you plan on keeping this up? You're not only avoiding her but all of us"

Neji didn't respond. Sasuke sighed.

"She's healing up pretty well, the doctors say she leave the hospital in about two weeks. That's plenty of time for you to get your act together and finally talk her."

Still nothing from Neji. Sasuke sighed again.

"Well since you obviously have no intention of speaking just listen. Look, you obviously have your reasons for staying back but you should know that Tenten still asks about you every day. I don't think you realise how much she needs you right now"

"How could she need me when she has you?"

"What does that mean?" Sasuke was shocked "Are you saying you're leaving?"

"No, no I'm not leaving. I declined Nathilie's offer"

"Oh…I'm assuming I'm the first person hearing about this"

"You are"

"I figured. But honestly what's going on with you? You're never around when I come by, you haven't spoken to anyone in days. You're making me consider worrying about you" he smirked and knew Neji was as well

"I assure you that that isn't necessary. I'm just taking some time for myself, figuring things out. I know I haven't been the greatest friend or boyfriend lately-

"Yeah you've been terrible" he smiled "But seriously, what am I supposed to tell Tenten?"

"Tell her the truth"

"I'm not entirely sure what that is, considering you haven't told me much"

"I know"

"I hope this isn't you giving up…"

No response.

"Alright man, hopefully we'll see you soon before this whole situation becomes irreversible"

Sasuke put the phone down and drove home in the pouring rain.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 12 done. Hope you enjoyed it, leave a review and let me know. I might also post chapter 13 really soon like either in a few hours or tomorrow but I'll see. Well that's it from me-**

 **Until the next chapter:**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay so it's a little later than I said it would be but here's the next chapter of Scars. I hope you enjoy it XD!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the Naruto characters belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 13: Tested friendships pt. 1

It had been two days since Tenten was discharged from the hospital. Sasuke helped her into his living room. She'd been over to his place a number of times but it felt like she was stepping into his home for the very first time. She looked at her reflection in the glass coffee table-the large cuts and bruises that once adorned her face and most of her body were nothing more tiny discoloured specs that were almost completely healed. After setting her bags down he joined her in the living room.

"Are you sure it's okay that I stay here?"

"I already said it's fine" he said running a hand through his hair

Tenten felt anxious as silence enveloped them. She hugged her knees against her chest as she listened to the clock ticking. Tears stung the corners of her eyes.

"Thinking about Neji?" he asked without even looking at her

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"No I wouldn't"

"I know I should be focusing on getting better but I just don't get why he hasn't come to see me"

Sasuke looked at her and could clearly see the pain in her eyes. It had been weeks since her accident and Neji hadn't shown up to see his own girlfriend, not even once. He knew they'd had a fight before the accident but this was just ridiculous. Surely any harsh words they'd said before would be null and void when a life and death situation came into play. And then there was the somewhat cryptic conversation he'd had with Neji over the phone.

"I'm going to go lie down" she stood up before he could say anything

Xxx

That evening Sasuke had just made dinner for the both of them but Tenten hadn't come out of the room. He'd already called her twice but she hadn't responded. He went to check on her and found her lying on the bed, facing the window with the lights off.

"Tenten, are you alright?" he walked in and sat on the edge of the bed

"Yeah I'm fine" she said while avoiding eye contact with him as she sat up. But Sasuke could tell she was hiding the truth from him. Tenten stood up to walk out of the room to try avoid speaking about the topic any further but, Sasuke thought ahead and turned on the bedside lamp and caught her wrist before she could make it out. Her face was tearstained and her eyes red and puffy as she held her phone in her other hand. Sasuke made the connection quickly.

"You tried calling him" it was a statement, not a question. He let go of her wrist but she hadn't moved.

"For two hours…he didn't pick up, not once" she answered trying to hold back a sob "Do you think he's still mad about the fight?"

"No, no it definitely isn't about that"

"Then why is this happening?" she forgot about holding back her tears and just left them to fall as she sat back down on the bed next to Sasuke. He put his arm around her and she immediately cried into his chest. The minutes that passed by felt like an eternity as he consoled his friend. He didn't enjoy seeing her like this-not in the slightest and yet there was nothing he could do to change the situation. Sasuke knew better than anyone else-even Tenten-how stubborn Neji could be. If he hadn't come to see her by now then he was never going to for whatever his reasons were for staying back.

Tenten had calmed down but she still rested her head against his chest focusing on the rise and fall of his chest and realised that their breathing was in sync. After a few more minutes of silence the two of them left the bedroom and went to eat dinner. As they finished doing the dishes Tenten said goodnight and went back to the bedroom. He doubted she would actually fall asleep and probably try calling him again. Seeing her hurting herself trying to get into contact with him made him angry to the pit of his stomach. He was prepared to give Neji a few more days to fix his act but if nothing happened he would go talk to him instead.

Those were his last thoughts as he got comfortable on the couch and fell asleep.

The next morning was cold, overcast and windy. A strong gust of wind whistled as it blew across the balcony stirring Sasuke awake. He sat up and looked out the floor to ceiling windows wondering why they were already drawn open but he received his answer when he saw her looking out to the city below them. He retrieved his gown form his room before he walked over to the glass door and opened it. The biting cold wind shocked any form of fatigue still left in him and woke him up completely. He tied the belt around his waist and immediately put his hands in his pockets.

"How long have you been out here?" he said putting his other gown over her shoulders

"Not long…about twenty minutes" she gladly accepted the warm garment and wore it properly

"I never pegged you as a morning person."

"Well, rest never came easily last so I figured that I might as well get an early start to the day" she responded still looking outwards

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah…amongst other things" she finally looked at him and a moment passed between them. It was brief but definitely there. Her eyes glistened with vulnerability and sadness. He was the only thing on her mind and Sasuke knew it was going to remain that way for a long time. She was never going to fully recover no matter how long she took it easy-not when she was so confused and tight lipped about her feelings. Everytime Sasuke tried to ask her how she was doing she'd feign indifference and brush off the whole thing and respond with her typical "I'm fine" and carry on pretending like she really was.

Tenten broke eye contact first and went back to looking at the city but Sasuke's gaze never left her. Even with a smile on her face, the heartache she was feeling could be felt from his distance. But he knew bringing it up would get him nowhere so he let it be for the moment.

"Let's go back inside, we don't want to get sick being out here too long" he turned around and headed to the door, Tenten close behind him.

They sat in the living room having just finished their breakfast and warming up with a hot cup of tea. She set her cup down on the table when her phone started ringing.

"Hey Hinata…yeah I was discharged three days ago…no I'm not at home right now but don't worry I'm fine really, greet the rest of the girls for me, alright bye" she put her phone in her pocket and leaned her head back.

"Is there a specific reason why you didn't tell her you're here?" Sasuke asked

"I'm just…not ready to face them yet. If I told her I was here she and the others would be here in a heartbeat and bombard me with questions I'm just not ready to answer yet"

"You know you're going to have to face them eventually, right?"

She shut her eyes before answering him.

"I know" her voice was soft

She'd told him that she'd had nightmares but that particular night was something else. Tenten was tossing and turning around in the bed. Her screams filled the room-she was having a nightmare.

 _The pouring rain, the smoke from the destroyed car engine along with the smell of blood as the warm red liquid flowed from her wounds. She was pinned in the car, the door crushed shut as she was panicking. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to squeeze herself free from the compressed vehicle, and waves of numbing pain shot through her everytime she moved. Fear began settling in her bones. What if she couldn't free herself in time? What if she wasn't found in time? And with her injuries to further slow her down, she wasn't very hopeful._

She gripped the blankets so hard her knuckles had turned white.

Sasuke rushed into the room and tried waking her up but she wasn't responding at first. She was still fighting in her dreams even when he tried to shake her awake.

"…enten! Tenten!" he yelled

Her eyes shot open and a surprised gasp escaped her lips. Her face was wet with tears and she was drenched in sweat. She looked around before her eyes settled on Sasuke sitting above her. His face close to hers and his eyes filled with worry. She looked at her trembling hands then to Sasuke.

"I'm sorry, I…" she could barely talk feeling the lump at the back of her throat

"It's okay, you were having a nightmare but it's over now" he brought her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. She immediately buried her face in his chest and just cried it all out. She was trembling in his arms. He was rubbing her back as she cried.

"What if I wasn't found in time, I could've-

"Hey don't talk like that. You're safe now okay" he hugged her tighter

Those thoughts had crossed his mind at some point. Things really could've turned out a lot worse-she could've been killed in that accident. He was extremely grateful that she was alright and hugged her tighter because of that. She managed to calm down after a few minutes, Sasuke still held her in his arms-his head resting on hers. The moment was intimate and vulnerable. Both of them had their eyes closed they were focused on their breathing and on each other. Tenten's hand was around his waist while the other clutched on to his shirt by his chest. His arms enveloped her enjoying the body heat they were sharing. They slowly broke apart and Tenten lay back down.

"You going to be okay?" he asked while brushing her hair away from her face

A small smile appeared on her face.

"I'll be fine…" she held on to his hand that now rested on her cheek "Thanks" she kissed his hand

He returned her smile and headed to the door and turned off the lights before leaving. Once the door was closed he thoughtfully looked at his hand where Tenten's lips had just been. They were getting close, arguably dangerously close and Sasuke couldn't deny that-as much as he tried to.

And it only got worse from the days continuing. They'd have breakfast together and each morning, Tenten would open up a bit more. She was almost back to her normal cherry self. However the evenings were still a struggle. Her nightmares continued to keep her restless at night and Sasuke would have to rush in to wake her. There were also nights where she'd fallen asleep in his arms.

Whether she noticed it or not, their relationship was changing.

The next evening Sasuke was surprised to walk into his apartment greeted by a rich meaty aroma. He walked into the kitchen to find Tenten in front of the stove preparing dinner.

"You're making dinner?"

"Yeah, I just thought it was time that I cooked for a change" she smiled at him but this time it looked genuine

"What's with the sudden change?" he asked glad to see her smiling again

She stopped chopping the vegetables to look at him.

"Well I just thought it was time I picked myself up and started really recovering. I can't stay down forever. I've been hurting myself trying to talk to him but it's clear that he has no intention of speaking to me so I'm just going to leave it for now and focus on myself. If he wants to talk I'll listen but I won't keep hurting myself knowing that I have so many people that care about me around me." She walked over to him and hugged him "Like you, I'm sorry for making you worry so much about me and distancing myself when you were only trying to help."

"You don't have to apologise, I'm glad you're focusing on yourself." he hugged her back more than willingly, incredibly happy that she was returning to herself. Happy as he was; he knew it was still difficult for her to talk about it and he also noted that throughout her words she hadn't called him by his name once.

The two of them remained in each other's embrace-probably a lot longer than either of them had planned on but this was the first time that they were anywhere close to what they were before any of this mess happened and they were grateful for that fact. Their hold on each other loosened but Tenten kept her arms around Sasuke and he her. They looked into each other's eyes not focusing on anything around them and it suddenly became clear to the both of them just how the situation had changed from something friendly into something a little more. Despite the fact that they both knew what was happening neither of them made a move to stop.

They did the opposite.

Caught up in the moment they both found themselves leaning in. Their foreheads were pressed together and their eyes closed. She could feel his breath tickling her skin and for a few seconds they remained this way. Her heart was thundering in her chest and her stomach was fluttering but she enjoyed the feeling. They both leaned in further until their lips came into contact-it started simple. Their lips were simply pressed together in gentle kiss but then his arms tightened around her waist and she pulled him closer as the kiss deepened. Their lips passionately moved in sync. A few seconds later they pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Neither dared to speak but both of them had the same thoughts:

 _-Why was that so easy?_

 _-What have we done?_

The sound of the meat sizzling broke them out of their moment. They separated so Tenten could tend to the food while Sasuke went out on to the balcony-he needed some air.

Once he was perfectly shut out from the house he ran a hand through his hair and gripped on to the rails.

'What the hell was that?' was the one question that continuously played in his head. The two of them weren't even attracted to each other in any way and yet the kiss came so easily to them both. Even though their kiss shouldn't have happened-he couldn't deny that he had enjoyed it. Quite the mess they'd gotten themselves into. Lines were becoming blurred and if things stayed as they were they'd disappear completely. He needed to speak to Neji and fast, as much as he was active in the kiss, Tenten was still recovering from happened. Her head wasn't in the right place.

Xxx

The next afternoon Tenten was napping on the couch when Sasuke left. Not bothering to alert Neji that he was coming he walked into his living at the exact moment that Neji walked through the front door.

"You don't look surprised to see me" Sasuke started while walking into the living room

"I figured you'd come by eventually just not so soon" he walked into the kitchen to pour a drink for them both

"Soon? It's been weeks"

"So why'd you decide to drop by?" Neji pressed on

"There's only one possible reason I'd come over now"

"Don't get involved, this is between me and her"

"I'd believe that if you actually spoke to her. What the hell's going on with you?"

"It's none of your business"

"It's absolutely my business because at this very moment my best friend is completely heartbroken in my apartment and you're the reason"

"She's been staying with you?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"You say she's been with you this entire time and nothing's changed between you two?"

"You can't be serious. From everything I just said, you don't care about how she's feeling but rather if we've slept together" he was done beating around the bush and said what he knew Neji was thinking

"So nothing's going on between you two?"

"Of course there isn't" at that moment the memory of him and Tenten in the kitchen came to the front of his memories but he shook it off.

"Anyways we're not here to talk about whatever suspicions you have about me and Tenten. I'm here because I want to know why you've been avoiding your girlfriend for so long"

Neji remained silent.

"I thought we were brothers who could tell each other anything but I guess I was wrong. You said you were taking some time figure things out but, I think you just said that to get me off your back" Sasuke set his glass down and stood up to leave. He was almost by the elevator…

"It's about the accident" he started

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and turned to face Neji.

"She told you that we had a fight and then she was in a car accident. That wasn't the full story-she was in an accident because of our fight. It was our last interaction-we were both furious. She confronted me about Nathalie and we had a fight. Tenten left my apartment both angry and in tears. Later on I got a call from the hospital informing me that she'd been in an accident."

"And you didn't drop everything to go see her, I know that part. The same nurse that called you called me. Said that she'd told you everything and instead of her boyfriend showing up, I went to go see her."

"The overwhelming guilt and shame I felt afterwards kept me where I was"

"That's a load of crap! Your damn pride stopped you from going to see her. The Neji I know would've stopped time for her but you didn't even try. What if she hadn't survived? Do you even understand that we could've lost her?!"

"Of course I do-

"Do you? Do you also know how many times she's cried herself to sleep because she can't contact you at all? How many times she's woken up screaming from nightmares of the accident? She's been completely miserable because she's under the impression that you don't care what happened-and I'm starting to agree with her. I shouldn't need to be consoling her every night because you shouldn't be putting her through this."

"And what the hell do you know about it?! Don't assume you know everything!"

"Then explain it to me so I can understand"

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"Fine, you know what? You're right, you don't. You don't have to say a thing but know this Neji, Tenten is starting to move on and when she does I'm done giving you the benefit of the doubt. I'll make sure she stops calling you"

Neji gave him a confused look.

"You thought it was her idea to try calling you everyday? She did it on her own at first but then gave up hope. I convinced her to keep trying because I thought that you'd eventually wake up and talk to her but it seems like I wasted my breath. And even though she said she's moving on I can guarantee you she's going to try calling you again. Now you can either man up and talk to her or you could stay a coward and ignore her but, know that if you do the latter I'm done trying to help you. I'm done allowing you to hurt her"

"You'd really stop her from seeing me"

"I never said that. I'm not her parent. If she still wants to see you that's her decision, I'm just done encouraging her to try"

"You were doing that this entire time?" Neji was surprised

"I _was._ But you really don't deserve her" Sasuke turned on his heel and headed to the elevator door and pressed the ascending button.

"You think I don't know that?" Neji closed the distance between him and Sasuke. They were looking at each other straight in the eyes.

"You think I don't know that I don't deserve her! She deserves someone better than me. After our fight I immediately wanted to apologise, to take back everything I'd said"

"Then why not go-

"Because I don't deserve her. I hurt her with my words, keeping secrets and even though I wasn't there, she got into and accident and got hurt all because of me. Like you said she could've lost her life and that will stay with me forever. I can't keep doing this to her, I won't." Sasuke could tell that Neji was very serious "The fact that I couldn't even face up to my own mistakes was further proof that I don't deserve her. So I'm removing myself from her life"

"Do you really think breaking up with her is going to solve anything, especially now when she's so vulnerable, you'll break her." Sasuke just couldn't understand Neji's reasons

"We both know she's stronger than that"

"Of course she's strong but we also both know how much we mean to her. Did you forget that you're the first person she opened up to about losing her parents? I think you're underestimating how much she cares about you."

"I've never underestimated her feelings for me. I just don't think I deserve them"

"That's not for you to decide. She needs you now more than ever. You should be the one helping her through this, not me-

"You said it yourself she's moving on. She'll get over this, she has you after all" Neji said with finality, ready for the conversation to end

"You know that's not right, I'm not so sure she will get over this. She's hurting but she's still completely in love with you." those were Sasuke's last words before the elevator doors closed.

"And that's the problem, she shouldn't love me. Not after all this" Neji walked away from the elevator to his bedroom

* * *

 **I really enjoyed this chapter in both writing it and in reading it over. Things are really changing with our trio of friends, what direction will it take? Well you'll have to read the rest to see. I hope you enjoyed it too. Leave a review and let me know what you thought! Well that's it from me-**

 **until the next chapter-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS M RATED!**_

 **That should be sufficient warning for you all. I've also changed the rating of this story from T to M purely because of this chapter. So now that you have been warned, proceed if you wish but if M rated isn't really your thing but you want finish the story anyways, just skip the M rated stuff haha. You'll know when it starts. And as for why I decided to add it in, after all that Neji and Tenten went through i thought it was a necessary next step for their relationship, and there you go. Okay enough talk, get on with the story.**

 **I present to you: The Final chapter of Scars**

 **Disclaimer: None of the Naruto characters belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Tested friendships pt. 2

The nightmares hadn't stopped. Tenten was still waking up in the middle of the night in cold sweats and, her heart racing from almost experiencing her close demise as she constantly relived her accident. The only difference was that on that particular night she hadn't woken up screaming. Her eyes shot open and she was breathing heavily. She sat up and looked around the room while trying to catch her breath. Her shirt was wet with sweat. She looked down to her trembling hands and squeezed her eyes shut fighting back tears. She wanted to go over to him but stopped herself before she did.

' _It's been over a week now. You've burdened him enough. For once let him have his rest'_ she scolded herself. As much as she really appreciated what Sasuke had been doing for her; she couldn't help but feel incredibly guilty for it. Of course she couldn't control her nightmares but the fact that he was rushing in to rescue her from them every night-causing him to lose sleep as well-was gnawing at her.

She left the room as quietly as she could and headed to the kitchen. She knew he slept on the couch instead of in the guest bedroom because of her. But on her way past the couch she saw it empty. Maybe he'd finally gone to sleep in the guest room, she thought to herself. She turned on the kettle and sat atop the kitchen counter swinging her legs. She was lost in thought as the sound of the boiling kettle calmed her mind. Within a few minutes she'd made herself a cup of tea and walked out on to the balcony by Sasuke's room. She looked at the time on her phone- 02:48 a.m. the city below was quiet and the air was chilly as she sipped her tea and enjoyed the silence.

"Why are you always out here when it's coldest?" he asked handing her a gown

"It's different this time, I've got a cup of tea to keep me warm" she smiled and accepted the garment "Why are you up?"

"I could ask you the same thing, you know?" he took a seat in the chair next to hers

"We both know why I'm up at this hour" she set her cup down

"And we both know why I'm up as well. I came to check on you"

"How could you tell I was up? Usually you come in when I'm screaming from my nightmares"

"Well I've sort of gotten used to waking up around this time so even though I didn't hear anything; I woke up anyways"

Tenten sighed and leaned her head back.

"You okay?" he asked looking at her

"Sasuke, you're too good to be true you know that?"

"Uh…excuse me?" he asked genuinely confused

"I mean, what I'm saying is that you're really doing a lot for me and it's making me feel bad"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I've been sleeping in your room while you've been on the couch, I wake you up almost every night because of my nightmares and you've taken care of me. You've been putting up with me since the beginning" she buried her face in her hands

"Tenten I haven't been 'putting up' with you, as if you're some kind of burden. I chose to do all of those things. I insisted that you stay at my place and sleep in my room and I chose to sleep on couch because I wanted be close to you to be sure you were alright. I'd rather have you here than at the hospital, unconscious and hooked up to a heart monitor. Maybe I was just being selfish but having you here meant that you were going to be okay, so I gladly woke up to check on you. As opposed to the alternative if the crash were any worse, I enjoy seeing you smile again, talking with you, calming you down-

"Kissing me…" she suddenly cut in and was looking at him

The both of them were silent but were focused on each other.

"Why was it so easy?" she looked down into her lap

"I don't know if there's a simple answer to that question" he replied looking outwards

"Things just keep getting more and more complicated. And once again it's because of me" she hugged her knees

"Tenten…"

"I got into the accident, staying here has us blurring the lines and then I kissed you-

"The accident wasn't your fault. It was pouring at the time. Losing control of the car during a storm doesn't make it your fault. And as for the kiss; we're both to blame for it. I went in for it just as much as you did. Should it have happened? Considering the circumstances, no it shouldn't have but it did. I can't say why it happened so easily but I know that I still see you the same way-you're still my incredibly stubborn best friend"

"Stubborn?" she raised brow

"Do you want us to argue about it and prove me right?" he smiled when she just rolled her eyes at him trying to hide her own smile "I didn't think so. Now that that's out of the way I thought I could persuade you to change your mind about what we talked about earlier"

"I already told you Sasuke, it's sweet how concerned you are for me but I really think I'm recovered enough to go back to work. I've been away from my camera for long enough, I already spoke to Ino and she's all for it." Tenten said as she stretched. Ready to go back to bed.

Sasuke took her word. There was nothing he could do to change her mind anyways. The both of them stood up and headed back inside. He sat on the edge of her bed while she was comfortable under the covers.

He said goodnight before heading to the door. The last thing he saw was her smiling face looking at him before he turned off the lights and closed the door behind him.

It was a dark and overcast morning when the group walked into studio. Ino and Tenten were setting up while the models were getting dressed and having their make-up done. Tenten felt her heart sink when Neji walked in-they still weren't on speaking terms and his mere presence made her anxious.

She looked away from him and decided she'd rather distract herself with work than spend another minute feeling her heart break. And that was the situation Sasuke walked into as he left the dressing room.

And it suddenly got hard to breathe in here-he said in his head noting the immense tension between the two. He looked from Neji to Tenten and back again and he'd decided that enough was enough.

"Tenten, can I talk to you in private?"

She agreed and followed him upstairs to Ino's office. As she walked in she saw the last person she was expecting-Neji. He looked quite surprised to see her as well.

"What's going on, Sasuke?" she asked

"What's going on is that it's been over a month and you two haven't said a word to each other" he looked at both of them "There's a big misunderstanding between you two. You both blame yourselves for the accident"

The pair in question both looked in surprise at each other.

"Now that I know you can look at each other I'll leave you alone" he said walking to the door and closed it behind him.

A deafening silence filled the room but their eyes never left each other. So many things they wanted to say to each other but where to start?

"You blame yourself for the accident?" he asked finally

"How could I not? I was the one driving" she answered curtly

"There was no way you could've focused on the road after our fight"

"Wow I didn't expect to hear that from you. You almost sound concerned"

"I was worried about you"

"Well you sure have a funny way of showing it!" she could no longer quell her anger; she'd held it in long enough "I was in the hospital for a month and you didn't come see me Neji, not once! Throughout my entire recovery process you were absent!" the more she let out the angrier she got "Is that how it is with you? If anything important to you suddenly gets bruised and broken you abandon it!"

"Tenten, what the hell are you suggesting?!"

"I'm not suggesting anything, I'm unquestionably stating, _telling_ you that you didn't care Neji!"

"I did care, I do care"

"You could've fooled me!"

"And what's your excuse?"

"Don't you dare flip this on me!" she shot back

"After you were discharged you could've approached me but you also kept you distance"

"Because of you dammit!"

Dead silence.

They both cooled off slightly.

"I kept my distance because of you. I took your absence as a sign that you didn't want to see me so, I stayed back…to make you happy"

"How could I possibly be happy without you after what happened?"

"It's not like you gave me much to go on. Do you have any idea how many times I tried calling you?"

"When I found out that you were in an accident I was terrified. And when you were hospitalised then discharged I was relieved that you were okay but I also felt unbearably guilty. I blamed myself for the accident; that you were too distracted by our fight to concentrate and I thought you blamed me too…"

Silence fell over them.

"When I woke up in the hospital you were the first person I thought of. When I opened my eyes, I was hoping you were waiting for me but no; it was my best friend who was there. I was weak and I was vulnerable, I couldn't stand on my own and needed support and who was there? Not you. Sasuke filled that role perfectly, he did so much for me I can't even explain properly. That is the definition of someone who _cares_ about me." She emphasised. She wanted him to feel as hurt as she had been

"I waited for you but you never came. Hours turned into days…then days turned to weeks. Hope is usually used optimistically but all it did was hurt me. I never stopped hoping that you would come and everyday I was let down. Everyday a piece of my heart broke" tears welled up in her eyes

"Even when I stopped trying to call you and when I started moving on, there was always a piece of hope still lingering and continuously stabbing at me." tears had left her eyes a long time ago

He sighed in frustration at himself. How could he not see that he was hurting her? He was so preoccupied in making sure his heart was protected that he underestimated how much he was breaking hers.

"After a while I started thinking that it was my fault you weren't coming to see me. I was convinced that you didn't want to because I looked different, not the same Tenten you had before."

"Tenten…is that how you see me?"

"No-no it isn't but I just didn't know what to think. My head just came up with that idea as the best answer. Because I didn't-I still don't look like the same Tenten. I'm not the same person I was before. I thought you didn't want to be with someone bruised and broken…someone weak-

"Someone _scarred_ "

He pulled her into his arms and wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't listen to her put herself down-

Not a second longer.

She immediately held on to him and let all her emotions flow along with her tears. Every agonising emotion, every painful stab in the chest she felt-she released it in her tears. They spent a moment in silence as they were. After a few minutes Tenten managed to calm down and just focused on the feeling of his arms around her.

"Tenten, listen to me, it was never about the scars. I was just so ashamed about what had happened; I couldn't face you. Sometimes I wish I could just forget what happened, but you…those _scars_ are a constant reminder of what I put you through. And you're right about everything you said. I did let you down; I wasn't there for you like I should've been. You're definitely not the same as before, you're even stronger now. You got stronger because I failed you, because I hurt you…" his voice was trembling as he spoke

She looked back at him with teary eyes then unbuttoned her shirt "Neji look at me…" her eyes were red from crying but filled with softness. She took a step closer to him but he hadn't looked up.

He couldn't look her in the eyes anymore. She cupped his face between her hands and held his head so she could look at him properly.

"This…" she placed his hand over her scar "wasn't your fault"

His trembling fingers traced over the closed up wound. Tears immediately left his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her and held Tenten tighter than he ever had. Everything he'd ever felt, all his fears of losing her and his regrets just came pouring out. It had too long since the last time he'd held her so close and never wanted to let go.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" tears still left his eyes

"I forgive you" she was in tears as well as she cradled his head and glad she could hold him again

They remained in each other's embrace for a few minutes more before separating. They held hands as they left the room and headed back to the studio.

The chemistry in the room had noticeably shifted when they'd walked in. For one-Sasuke was smirking when he saw the couple hand-in-hand. Neji rolled his eyes before walking over to him while Tenten went over to Ino. The two friends embraced each other.

"How you doing?" Ino asked, her hands still around Tenten

"Better, definitely a lot better" she smiled as she spoke

"And you and Neji?"

Tenten looked over to Neji and Sasuke-who were headed outside-before answering her.

"We're healing. It'll take some time but we'll be fine" she kept her arm around Ino's shoulder as the two of them walked towards the rest of the girls.

The overcast weather didn't last. A gentle breeze swept past the two friends as they both leaned against the hood of Sasuke's car in the studio parking lot. Patches of blue sky could be seen between the clearing clouds. It was quiet at first until Neji spoke up.

"I owe you an apology" he started

"Neji Hyuuga apologising to me. Never thought I'd see the day," Sasuke replied as he unfolded his arms and leaned them behind him

"You were right, I couldn't see that I was hurting her, or rather, I didn't want to see it. I also shouldn't have gone off at you the way I did, especially since you were trying to help. I'm sorry." He leaned his arms behind him as well

"Im just glad you came to your senses. For her sake as well as yours" he looked at Neji and put his hand on his shoulder

"What does that mean?"

"It means that I know how much you care about her but you literally get in your own way sometimes. She already know that you love her so stop overthinking everything and just show her" he looked at him

Neji thoughtfully considered his words for a moment before looking back at Sasuke. As if Sasuke knew what Neji was asking he responded.

"I'm just looking out for her"

"Like a shorter older brother, right?" he teased

"You know I'm starting to regret making you feel better" they both laughed

They stood up and headed back to the studio. Neji put his arm around Sasuke's shoulder.

"Im glad you guys are doing better"

"So am I, and it's all thanks to you"

"Crazy as it sounds, I actually am somewhat concerned about your wellbeing" Sasuke joked

"Oh, just somewhat concerned?" he playfully rolled his eyes. They both stopped

"There's not much else I need to say"

"True, calling you brother is enough right?" Neji's arm around Sasuke's shoulder remained

"Right"

They went back inside.

Xxx

It was just after six p.m. Neji and Tenten were cuddled together on his bed. The setting was romantic. She was leaned into him, her hands against his chest while Neji had his arms around her. They hadn't spoken; a comfortable silence fell over them. The dimmed lighting and the affection between them was enough.

It had been so long since they were so close, since their bodies were in such close contact, so giving, so loving. It started so simple; he'd kissed her forehead. The small gesture ignited something in the both of them. They looked into each other's eyes then leaned in. He cupped her face in his hands and leaned in further. He'd been starved of her taste for too long. He'd missed her sweet sweet kisses. The same could be said for Tenten as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips moved perfectly in sync-

It had been too long.

His lips pulled back from her lips and moved over neck. Tenten let out a heavy breath and threw her head back, giving him better access. His arms were around her waist as she straddled his waist. Their breathing was heavy and filled with yearning. She bit her lower lip and squeezed her eyes shut as his lips went lower, over her collarbone.

His hands rested on her hips. They both paused. They were in unchartered territory, what he was suggesting was something they'd never done before. Their desire for each other, the agonising yearning was intense but they would never go further than what the other wanted or was comfortable with.

"We've never actually…" she started, her arms still around his neck. Her lips right by his ear as she spoke

"And we don't have to, not unless we both agree, not without your permission"

She hugged him a little tighter. She knew he wanted to but the fact that he would let it go if she wasn't comfortable made her appreciate him more. She had the freedom of decision, unlike what had almost happened with Masao, and she'd made her choice. She broke away slightly to look at him. She pressed her lips to his for a long while before pulling away slowly.

"Close your eyes" she whispered and he did as he was asked

He heard her shuffling for a while then her hands guided his. She held one hand and the other she'd put over her scar. He was so familiar with the wound he didn't need to se it to know its path. She took his hands once more and this time she placed them right on her chest. Each hand cupped a breast. His eyes shot open to hers. Even though she was vulnerable, completely showing all of herself, there wasn't a shred of fear in her eyes-only assuredness.

"My answer is yes. I trust you…and I love you" and she meant every word

She knew he would never take advantage of a situation; he'd never try anything without her agreement. They'd already gone through so much together, given each other so much, save for this. She wanted to give him all of her and she wanted to accept all of him.

A smile broke out on both their faces before he kissed her. She was giving him a gift he would never take for granted. She was everything to him, it went without saying that he'd respect her body-respect her. She'd given him full access and he intended on showing her just how precious this gift was.

He slowly lay her down on the bed without breaking their kiss. His hands still resting on her chest, his grip was firmer. She moaned into the kiss. Wanting to feel more of his she helped him out his shirt. Her hands excitedly sliding down his chest. She arched her back as he kissed her stomach, the experience dizzying with ecstasy.

Their clothing lay abandoned on the floor, their bodies tangled together and their breathing rugged. Their bodies glistening and their chests rising and falling in synch. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and her hands tangled in his hair as she kissed him harder. His hands tightened around her thighs and she could feel herself throbbing for him. She grinded against him and he smirked. She was getting impatient but he wouldn't give in just yet. He slowly parted her legs and kissed her inner thigh, eliciting a loud moan from her. He went in further and further until he closed over centre. Tenten dug her heels into the bed and could barely focus, overwhelmed by the sudden wave of pleasure. Each time he applied pressure she threw her head back.

He lifted his head to see her breathing heavily, her face pinched in concentrated pleasure. Without giving her a moment to recover, he slipped inside her, connecting their bodies. She gripped the bed sheets. There was a collective moan from the both of them. Their pace was slow and steady at first but then they picked up the pace. Each thrust more fulfilling than the last. The room was hot and filled with lust. Each touch, each moan released, each grind was meaningful.

Silence filled the room, save for their heavy breathing. They were in each other's arms, lying side-by-side. Her hand cupped his face; they were both smiling.

"I love you" he said holding her hand in his

"I love you too"

Tenten woke up the next morning with her back against Neji's chest. His arms were around her waist. She slowly turned around to see her man still fast asleep. She carefully untangled herself from him before putting on one of his gowns and heading to the kitchen. She poured water in the kettle then turned it on.

"There better be enough water in there for both of us" a familiar voice spoke

Tenten turned around to see Sasuke sitting on a stool behind the counter.

"Of course, how could I not be prepared for Neji's soul mate?" she teased as she got two mugs and teaspoons

"That's funny" he smirked as he walked over to her "Last I checked, I wasn't the one in his bed moaning the night away"

Tenten almost dropped the mugs. After setting them down gently on the counter she turned to face him, her face red from blushing. His smirk only widened as he playfully moved his eyebrows up and down.

He walked past her and poured himself a cup of tea.

"You, my friend, aren't as quiet as you think you are" he mocked

"That's for sure" Neji walked in with a proud smirk. Tenten just rolled her eyes at the pair.

"Oh god, now I have to deal with both of you so early in the morning" she took her cup and headed to the balcony to enjoy the warm morning sunlight "Now I know who's side you're really on, Neji" the three of them sat down on the warm balcony chairs

"Of course, I mean you said it yourself, he's my soul mate right?" they all laughed

"I can't with you two sometimes"

"Nice try but, you know you love us" he kissed her on the cheek

"And I ask myself why everyday" she said under her breath but knew they'd both heard

They looked at each other then back at her.

"Don't even try it" she warned

"You know we have to" Sasuke started

"No you really don't" she set her mug down. Clearly they were insistent and had no intention of letting her go. She wasn't going to let them catch her this time.

The trio sprung into action but Tenten wasn't going to let herself be caught and tickled this time. They spent the remainder of the morning laughing and running around the living room.

The three of them had been through a lot together. They'd fought, distanced themselves and even almost ended things. But they could never truly stop being friends. Even with the dynamics slightly different, the one thing that remained was the fact that they would always care about each other and be there for each other.

No matter what.

* * *

 **And that's the final chapter of Scars! I really enjoyed writing it and I hope you enjoyed this story and feel free to leave a review, I'd love to hear which characters you really enjoyed reading, I know mine was definitely Sasuke hahahaha. Anyways, that's it for this story but definitely not the last from me-**

 **Until my next story-**

 **Ketsui Tasogare :-)**


End file.
